A Second Chance
by The Al Bhed Summoner
Summary: The Fayth gives Yuna's Guardians one wish. Rikku only wishes that Auron had a second chance to live. When he comes back will things spark between the two ex Guardians? Aurikku
1. Ch 1 Visit to the Farplane

Well, this is my first FFX or FFX2 fanfic! I'm kind of excited! Well, I hope you guys like it!

I've put it as a Aurikku pairing because it just happens to be my favorite one. You'll see others in here too of course but they are the typical ones. Remember, this takes place after FFX2 so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything to do with FFX or FFX2

_Rikku_

It has been two years since our defeat of Vegnagun. Funny how two years seem to separate everything with us. After two years into the Eternal Calm Vegnagun appears and then two years after that I finally do what I want to do. I finally walked into the Farplane. It was restored after the Guado finally came back to Guadosalam. They were the only ones that knew how to fix it and they did. I just finally wanted to see a few people.

I stood at the entrance of the Farplane. Yuna and Tidus were with me too. They wanted to come see their parents and Yuna wanted to see if she could see the previous aeons. It was a way for her to finally show that Sin was never coming back. They are getting married soon you know. Tidus gave her this big ring and everything. I think he sold his blood for it.

I stand in front of the entrance, wearing my normal thieves attire. You know, the one with the bikini top and the super short skirt. I don't know why but a lot of guys gawk at me for this outfit. Yuna is wearing her Gunner's outfit, as usual, and Tidus wears his normal attire. Everyone just acts normal, like seeing the dead is an everyday thing. I didn't think so. I wanted to keep memories inside but they felt like they were going to explode if I didn't let them out. It was like this big pressure in my chest that threatened to burst out if I didn't do what it wanted.

I place my hand on the seemingly liquid outside, chills going down my spine as I stared as it moved. I pushed my fingers through without little effort but I was amused by the weird movements the barrier made. I wonder if it too was made of pyreflies. Seeing that the others were getting annoyed I push my way through and I can't help but shudder after the weird feeling. Yuna and Tidus are behind me and I watch as they walk to the edge and call up their parents. I could see Uncle Braska's bright and proud expression and I could see Yuna's mother looking solemn and just as happy. I could see Jecht also looking proud even though I thought he was never proud of his son due to Tidus's stories and then I saw his mother looking happy and joyful that she was next to her husband and that her son was getting married to the girl of his dreams. So I could only guess it was my turn to do what I came to do. I walk to the edge and watch as the pyreflies float around carelessly. I wish I could be that careless sometimes. It made me wish I was on the Farplane in some way. To be without a care. I close my swirled green eyes and I imagine her. The person I knew for only the younger years of my life. The thing was that I could barely remember her face but I could remember her outline and I had a feeling that would help. I wanted to see my mother and I knew that somehow she could help me with this heavy feeling in my chest. I open my eyes and gasp, seeing the image of the dead standing in front of me. She had blonde hair just like mine but it was up in a messy bun. She had the swirled green eyes of the Al Bhed and a cheerful smile that was a lot like mine. I now knew why Dad couldn't stand to look at me sometimes. I just looked so much like her. She was so beautiful and I could just see her kindness radiate off of her like I do Yuna. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I stood there and looked at her. I didn't know what to say but I knew I should say something. I wanted to run into her arms and let her hold me like she did when I was little. I wanted her to be right there with me for the first time in years. I never realized how much I missed my Mom.

"Mom? I can't believe I'm really looking at you. You look so much like me but prettier and older. I guess that is why Dad couldn't look at me sometimes. I guess every time he looked at me he saw you too. I can understand that though. I think anyone could."

My eyes run over the woman before me and I can't help but smile and cry at the same time.

"I miss you so much Mom. I could have really used your advice when I was becoming a teenager and when I was growing up. But I know it wasn't your fault that you were captured and killed by the corrupt Yevonites."

I could tell my voice was probably soft.

"You would be happy to see what has happened to Spira now. It is beautiful and I can't wait for it to grow more and more. Everyone is getting along and it is all thanks to Yuna. There are no divisions in who should have control over Spira. We are all part of Youth Yevon and there are no other sides. It's all very peaceful and I like it this way and I'm sure you would too. The Al Bhed are accepted and machina isn't forbidden anymore. It's the perfect world."

I take a deep breath and look over at Yuna and Tidus. They were still talking with their family. I sit on the ground, my scarf swirls around me making what is kind of a circle. I pick up an end and start fiddling with it from a slight nervousness.

"You know, I became Yuna's guardian. I was a good one too because I even helped save her from becoming a sacrifice. It was all Auron's idea though. He was always the wiser one of all of us and…"

I trailed off as I saw the pyreflies come together to form another image. It was the man in red. I could feel my breath catch in my throat and I thought I was going to choke for a moment. I finally catch my breath and I watch as my mother smiles as she disappears. I stare at the man in red and I don't know what to do. It was odd seeing him hear and not criticizing me. He was always stubborn and he never really lived life to the fullest. If there was one thing I could wish for it would be that he had a second chance at life. That he could finally do what he wanted instead of chasing after a Summoner and trying to save the world. I stare at him and let my eyes cast down to the floor. I get to my feet and then look up into his dark brown eye.

"I wish you could have had a second chance. Maybe if you had, then we could have been better friends."

I hear a soft clunk and look at the floor. There was a small red sphere. I quickly look towards Yuna and Tidus to see if they heard it and seeing that they are still absorbed in their talk I quickly reach down and pick it up. I put it in my pocket and look at Auron with a smile.

"Thank you. I really mean it though. You could have done so much with your life and you just died. It wasn't fair to you. If I could ask the Fayth for anything it would be that."

I smile and for some reason I could see him give a small smirk under the collar of his coat. I reach out to him for a moment and I can feel the pyreflies under my fingers. They were warm and light, not having a solid form. I reach my hand back and smile.

"I will see you soon right? Maybe you'll get that second chance."

I turn and I can hear the pyreflies leaving but I heard a soft chuckle that reminded me so much of his. I turn to look behind me but I don't see him there. I shake my head and finally come to the conclusion that I am hearing things. I walk up to my cousin and her fiancé and tap Yuna on the shoulder.

"I think I'm ready to go home now."

My voice held the normal cheerfulness and confidence I usually carry. I didn't want them to know about the sphere. For some reason I thought that it was only meant for me to see. Tidus looks back at me and gives a slightly goofy smile.

"Well, I guess we'll be going then. We've said what we've needed to."

Yuna however shakes her head.

"No, not yet. I want to see if Bahamut will come to talk to me."

"The sent don't talk Yuna."

"I know but I want to try."

She turns to look at the empty space in front of her and I could tell she was really trying to summon up the boy in the purple coat. He finally did appear and unlike the other sent he actually spoke.

"Hello, High Summoner Yuna."

His voice held a weird echo to it and it kind of made me shudder. I could hear Tidus jump a little since he had woken. The aeon looks towards me and I could feel that pressure in my chest again.

"Hello, Guardians."

I give a hesitant wave and I see Yuna give a big, proud smile.

"I didn't know you would actually talk to me."

The aeon gives a big, childish smile.

"Well, I have to talk to you sooner or later. There is something I need to tell you."

For some reason I became uneasy.

"The others and I have decided to reward both you and your guardians with a wish. One wish for each of you but Yuna, you have already made your wish when Tidus came back. That leaves a wish for all of your other Guardians to make. Including Sir Wakka, Lady Lulu, Sir Kimarhi, and Lady Rikku."

Now I felt very uneasy. Was he playing us? Tidus however seemed to be delighted by this news. I guess we all do deserve some kind of reward for defeating Sin for good. Though I knew what my wish was going to be.

"You don't have to rush. Take your time. All you have to do is say it out loud and it will be given to you."

The boy smiles and waves.

"I have to go now. Have a good journey."

He disappears and I see Yuna turn around. She has a big smile on her face as she looks at both Tidus and me. That made me even more uneasy than Bahamut.

"Well then, let's get going. We do have to make it to the airship before dark Brother might get mad if we are late."

She then begins walking towards the entrance and Tidus shrugs his shoulders and follows after her. I look back for a moment and smile. I knew what my wish was going to be but I wanted to see the sphere first before I made it. Maybe then things would make sense to me. I just wanted to figure out what I wanted and I guess this was my chance.


	2. Ch 2 Auron's Sphere

Yay! One review so far! Thanks Jasmine107!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FFX or FFX-2

* * *

_Rikku_

So, I don't know what to do with this sphere thing. We made it to the airship fine and I finally got away from everybody. I have tabs on where everyone is too. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra are on the Bridge, Barkeep was downstairs at the bar, and Yuna and Tidus were on the Deck. They tend to go up there often, I wonder why. But I am upstairs in the Cabin sitting on my bed. The sheets were yellow and were neatly done since I haven't slept in it yet. I turn the crimson colored sphere in my hands and tilt my head slightly as I examine it. It made me wonder why the sphere fell and why right in front of me? I sigh and then finally decide to turn it on. I click it on and watch as the image shows.

It was placed in the Farplane and I could tell that whatever was recording it was in one location. It was focused on Auron and he looked like he was a ghost, kind of like he did in the Farplane. He was standing there and finally he sits down. He was quiet as he looked up at what I could only guess was the spherecorder.

"I know I didn't get to say all I wanted to when I left. I didn't get to let all of you know that I really did care."

You could tell that he was uncomfortable. I guess it wasn't something he did often.

"You all know me as the legendary guardian Auron and not the real me. I didn't want to get to know you or like any of you. I just wanted to stop the pain and suffering of Spira before I was sent. I didn't expect to make friends or care too much about most of you. I mean, I did care about Tidus but that was because I had always watched over him."

He bows his head.

"I guess that was all I was good at. I was only good as a Guardian and nothing more. I couldn't say I could have been a good friend but I know I did make friends. There was Yuna, a young woman wise beyond her years. You never backed down and you weren't afraid to move on, even though you knew that death was coming for you. I knew you were afraid but you wanted happiness to fulfill your journey. You remind me so much of Braska. I regret pushing him on in his journey. I can still blame myself for letting him go. Though I knew I could find a way to save you. I really wanted to and I knew a way. I knew you had to defeat Sin without the Final Aeon. I knew that if anyone could it would be you. I am proud of you, Yuna. I always will be."

He looks up at the camera once again and shakes his head for a moment.

"Tidus, I could always see you as a son in a way. I knew I would never have children. I was destined to die as a Guardian and I did my best to mentor you in the best way I could. I didn't want you to get attached to me. I knew I was going to go and I didn't want to hurt you. I know you looked up to me and I hope I did some good in your life. I'm glad I could help you get over the anger with Jecht. He always did love you. He just didn't know how to show it. He wanted you to become a strong and confident person. You eventually did and he's proud of you and so am I. You are a strong person, not a dream, a person. You were always real to me like your father was.

Wakka, when I met you I thought you were hopeless. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts over Yevon I thought you would give up after you found out that Yevon had let you down. I thought you would have gone back to Besaid and ask for forgiveness. But you surprised me. You went on, stronger than before and you became a stronger leader and an even stronger person. I am sure you've become a legendary guardian as well, Sir Wakka. I'm putting you in charge of keeping everyone safe and take care of Lulu. I could always tell you really cared about her."

I could barely see the smile that was behind the collar of his coat.

"Lulu, I can honestly admit you made me nervous. You were always calm and collected. You didn't show anger or disappointment often and you were always so protective over everyone. I guess you were like the mother of the group. You were the most responsible out of everyone there. I knew that you were hurting inside but you tried to hide it. I will tell you now. Never forget those who die. They may be memories but we still live here in the Farplane. It isn't a bad place. I see it as a dream being here, relaxing for the first time in years. For both you and Wakka I am surprised that you both recovered from the Yunalesca incident quite quickly. I'm proud of both of you.

Kimarhi, you were always a brother to me. You kept my promise when I could not. I thank you for protecting Yuna and looking out for everyone. I just ask that you don't do what I did. Live your life to the fullest my friend. Throwing it away is the worst thing you can do. I've heard along the line you went back to Mount Gagazet. I think it was a good idea. You are more experienced than the other Ronso and I know you could lead the well. You may speak very little but your actions spoke for you."

He then looks at the screen and I feel like he was looking right into my eyes. I froze for a moment and stare. He was quiet for quite a while before he finally spoke.

"Rikku, I'm sorry. I was always criticizing you and correcting you. You weren't really doing anything wrong I was just bitter. You were what kept everyone upbeat after you came. You seemed to always try and make everyone smile. You did very well, I sometimes couldn't help but smile myself. You were our shining light and I will never forget you. You became a strong Guardian in the end and probably a better fighter than you were before. You were a little thief, stealing my things when I wasn't looking."

He glared for a moment and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"But I always knew you'd return it eventually. Rikku, thank you for showing me what it is like to live life to the fullest."

He stands up and rubs the back of his head nervously. I hold the sphere in my hands tightly.

"Rikku, I always wanted to say…"

He stops and shakes his head.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now."

The sphere turns off and I frown. He wanted to say something. I wonder what it was. I place the sphere on the bed and sigh.

"Big meanie, you could have said what you wanted."

I fall back on the bed and look at the ceiling. I could hear the soft whirring of the Celsius as it flew through the air.

"I'm ready to make my wish now."

I'm quiet for a moment and I stretch my arms above my head.

"I wish Auron was alive again. I wish he could have a second chance at life so he can enjoy himself."

I close my swirled green eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

_Auron_

I didn't know what happened. One minute I'm enjoying myself and the next I'm standing on the platform in the Farplane. I look around with my one eye and give a soft groan. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to be here or not but something was going on and I could be suspicious of the Fayth.

"Bahamut!"

My voice rung out over the empty Farplane, pyreflies release their soft screaming. Bahamut makes his appearance and gives a childish laugh.

"Sir Auron! Nice to see you **alive** and well."

Alive? I couldn't be alive.

"What did you do?"

My voice held its gruff growl. I wasn't too happy.

"I fulfilled the wish of a young Al Bhed. The girl wasn't really selfish about her wish. She wanted you to have a second chance."

This had to be a joke. Some cruel and unusual joke.

"You mean Rikku right?"

"Yes it was the Al Bhed Princess."

"So, I'm alive."

"Yes."

"Now what?"

"You live."

I wanted to ring his little neck. I turn and look towards the exit.

"So I can leave."

"Yes."

I give a short wave and walk out of the Farplane. This was it. I could leave and live. I am not sure if that is what I wanted but I guess it was time I payed Rikku a visit. I then stop and look to Bahamut.

"Any way you can get me to Besaid?"

The Fayth smiles and all I could see was pyreflies, the nothing.


	3. Ch 3 Rikku's Wish

I've got a few reviews and I'm happy to see that people want me to continue! I didn't know how this was going to turn out but I guess it's going good. Well, here's more!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FFX or FFX-2

* * *

_Auron_

I woke, tangled in several vines and other pieces of undergrowth. My sword, the Masamune, laid only a reach away. I lift my head up for a moment then let it rest on the ground once more, trying to figure out what to do next. I was use to planning and that was what I was going to do. I was a strategist, not a person who could just live. Finally, after getting the motivation to move, I pull the vines from my body and struggle to my feet. The ground here wasn't steady and wasn't really the best landing spot. Bahamut could have done better in his choice of location. I pick up the Masamune and put it away. (A/N: You know to that random place that no one knows of) I take in my surroundings, and then push up my sunglasses just a bit. My information told me that I was somewhere near the beach of Besaid. It was most likely one of those places where you couldn't normally reach when you walked the beach but I would figure something out. I usually did, didn't I? There were a few palm trees and the undergrowth was out of control. I could see the waters of the ocean really close by so I could possibly guess I was by the dock but it was only a possibility. I make my way to the edge of the island on the island and look down. It was quite a jump but I could manage. I leap down and end in a roll to prevent myself from hurting my legs. It was as if just at that time I could hear the roaring engine of some piece of machina and I was quick to get defensive. The noise itself came from the sky and my eye drifted to a red airship. It seems that Spira has changed a lot since I have been dead.

Something told me that there were a few people I knew aboard that ship. I could only guess that it was Yuna and Rikku. Most likely Tidus was there too. I was pretty sure that he would be following Yuna around like a lost puppy, much like he did on the pilgrimage. I couldn't help but let a small, gruff laugh escape my throat. It had been awhile since I had done that. The aircraft makes its landing and I step back, leaning up against the island I was once on. The ocean water would wash up over my steel-toed boots but it didn't bother me. I barely noticed. The airship makes its landing and I watched as the bridge opened up, letting off its passengers. The first to get off was Tidus, who hadn't changed at all. He still wore what was close to the uniform of what he would wear when he was part of the Zanarkand Abes. His blonde hair was messy and in spikes, much like it usually was, but I think it was a little longer than it was the last time I had seen him. His skin was tanned from being out in the Besaid sun and he had a really big grin. He helped down a young woman who I recognized immediately. She was growing to look more and more like her mother. Yuna held onto Tidus tightly as he helped her down. I couldn't help but notice a silver ring around her finger, with a small diamond to decorate it. It seems that Tidus finally got the courage to ask her. Yuna was much different from the timid girl I had met those few years ago near the Mih'hen Highroad. Her hair was near the same length it was but it was flipped out and then there was a long braid that went down to her ankles, wrapped in red ribbon. She wore the hair wrap she did many years ago as well. She wore clothes that I never thought I would see her wear. It was somewhat revealing, showing her stomach, her legs, arms, and quite a bit of cleavage. She must have changed a lot since the Eternal Calm started. She was no longer that timid little girl I knew.

Following them both, without the help of anyone was a girl I thought was some stranger at first. Until I saw her nearly tackle Yuna with a big hug. She was the eccentric Rikku, the girl I had come to… never mind. Though she stunned me quite a bit. She wore barely anything. Her outfit only consisted of a yellow bikini top and a short khaki miniskirt. She had grown her hair out longer and instead of keeping it neat and pristine like she did on the pilgrimage she had it down and flowing in all directions. It looked as if she had trouble keeping it together. There were several braids dangling down from above the blue headband she wore. I think I felt my breath be taken away.

It was her eyes that first spotted me. I thought I would probably stick out like a sore thumb among the white sand and blue water. I did wear a very noticeably red coat. Her eyes widened with what I think were fear, surprise and so much more. She then took a mad dash in my direction and I didn't really expect what she was going to do next. She tackled me into a big hug and her strength surprised me quite a bit because I found it slightly hard to breathe under her bone crushing hug. I did not return the hug but instead let her crush me but when I found that I was getting dizzy I had to get her off.

"Rikku, I can't breathe."

She was quick to back off and she looked at me with her swirled green eyes. They were full of curiosity and determination, just like they were the first time I met her at the Moonflow.

* * *

_Rikku_

We were finally arriving on Besaid. Before we got off Brother was quick to say he wasn't going to give us a ride all over Spira when ever we wanted. That he wasn't our person driver. I could only shake my head and follow after Yuna and Tidus. They were being all couple-y again and it was starting to be annoying. Especially since I didn't have anyone for me like they had each other. They would get all gross and do those stupid little arguments… it kind of gets annoying and disgusting after awhile. When I got off the airship I caught a strange color in the corner of my eye. My first reaction was to get defensive it was a fiend but when I finally saw who it was my heart stopped for a second. The Fayth had really made my wish come true and it made me, well, happy. I immediately ran at him and jumped at him, giving him the biggest hug I could muster. He did not say a thing for a few moments.

"Rikku, I can't breathe."

That was my cue to let go. I stepped back to get a good look at him and he still had that looming presence he did when he was a Guardian. For some reason I had thought he would be younger since I asked for him to have a second wish. Well, maybe I should have been a little more specific. But he was here and alive and he didn't seem all that happy. I step back once again as I notice he has a sort of death glare in his single eye.

"Umm… hiya Auron."

His glare continued on and I began to get nervous. Did the Fayth tell him that I was the one who wished for him to have a second chance?

"A little bird in the Farplane told me that an Al Bhed Princess wished for me to be alive again."

Yep, they told him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I take another step back in fear for my life. He could easily pull out his big sword and try and chop me into a million different little pieces but I had a feeling he wouldn't use his wish to give me life again like I did him.

"It could be. I was looking forward to finally resting and not worrying about what was going to try and destroy Spira next."

He was stepping forward now and my instinct was to run. He came after me but I got lucky and his foot got stuck in the wet sand. I hide behind Yuna and Tidus and look past them to see if he was getting unstuck.

* * *

_Auron_

So, she admits it was her! Damn, I'm stuck. Why did I have to choose to wear heavy boots the day I died? I get my foot out of the sand and make my way, carefully this time, to where the trio of people stands. The little Al Bhed girl was hiding intelligently behind her cousin and the boy. Tidus was first to make a reaction out of the three as I finally reached them.

"Auron! So, your wish was to come to life?"

He seemed kind of confused when he spoke but he knew that I really didn't want to come back in the first place. I shake my head and glare in the Al Bhed thief's direction.

"No, Rikku was the one who made that wish."

Tidus looks towards Rikku and tilts his head to the side curiously.

"Why'd you do that?"

I can't believe he had to ask. It was because she is a pesky little girl who likes to meddle in things that don't concern her. She looks down and kicks her foot in the sand before answering. I was curious to know what her reason was as well.

"Umm… I thought that Auron deserved a second chance to live. I mean he's always been a Guardian and fighting that he never got a chance to know what it is like to just live. I just thought he should have that chance."

Now I regret calling her a pesky little girl. She had made an unselfish wish that she couldn't take back and I was acting ungrateful. I bow my head in defeat. I guess I didn't realize that was how I had lived my life before. Maybe I could use this second chance to make things better.

* * *

_Rikku_

I peek over them and then give a soft smile when he bows his head. So, he did want this chance. He was just being defensive and all cold like he usually was. That was okay though, that's just how he is. Maybe I can melt that cold exterior and find out what kind of person Auron is inside. I really just want to become better friends with him. He needs to learn how to live life and I will teach him how to do it.

"Well! Let's go back to village. Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina are waiting for us to get back. Plus we need to find out where we are going to stick Auron until he gets his own place."

I give a big grin and grab Yuna's hand. She smiles and looks towards Auron.

"It's good to see you Sir Auron."

I pull her along with me and we make our way to the exit of the beach. I knew that Tidus and Auron were behind us and they had a lot of talking to do. It could have something to do with the sphere that I got. This reminds me, I have to ask Auron what he was going to say in the sphere about me. I couldn't help but wonder. When we were well ahead we started walking at a normal pace, just Yuna and me for once.

"Why'd you use your wish to bring Auron back?"

I knew that she was doing her prying thing. She always does her prying thing.

"I already said why. I think he deserves a second chance. He was always so worried about saving Spira that he never thought about himself. I think it is time he did that."

She looks at me for a moment and then smiles.

"Whatever you say."

She was getting at something and I didn't like it. She was defiantly assuming something weird and I could tell. She quickly changed the topic to her upcoming wedding though. She was talking about how it would take place in the Besaid Temple and all the things that she needed to get done. I, of course, enthusiastically suggested riding in on a shoopuf as a joke and would tease her every now and then. She would turn so red sometimes too and I couldn't help but laugh when she did.

* * *

_Auron_

The girls were quick to leave ahead of us, leaving just me and the boy alone. Most likely to let us have a man's talk. We walk at a normal pace, one that I wasn't use to since I was usually always in a rush. The boy remained quite for a while before finally speaking.

"I'm really glad that you're here Auron."

That caught me a little off guard. I was never good at the talking thing. I look towards him from the corner of my eye.

"And why is that?"

He puts his hands behind his head and sighs.

"Well, I didn't know how I was going to deal with marrying Yuna without Jecht or you. I mean you were more like a Dad to me than my old man was but I also think Yuna would need you too. We just missed you Auron."

So, things were going to get a little mushy.

"What have I missed since I was sent?"

I had to change the subject. I wasn't good at the emotion thing. I remember when Tidus had his first girlfriend and my advice kind of drove her away. He wouldn't talk to me for two weeks after that.

"Well, Wakka and Lulu are married and they have a little boy name Vidina. Yuna and I are engaged. Machina is now called machines to make people a little more comfortable with them and it is everywhere now. There is a group that proves itself as the leader of Spira known as Youth Yevon led by Baralai and Nooj. There is also this faction known as the Machine Faction that takes care of the introduction and improvement of machina. Umm… I think that about sums it up."

"What has happened to Rikku? She has changed quite a lot."

"She's a sphere hunter now. She goes around Spira and will hunt down spheres of Spira's past then sell them to historians. She is part of a group known as the Gullwings but they are on a kind of break now, settling down. There were only the three girls, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. She's become stronger you know. I sometimes see her training for hours like how you use to. She doesn't stop and when she does she looks like she is about to pass out. She tries so hard to keep going but she needs someone there I think. She just seems very lonely and when she gets really bad she will try and get a lot of attention from Yuna but she can't always be there for her. She doesn't go to New Home anymore since she got in a fight with Cid. He was trying to get her to settle down with some random guy. You know, one of those arranged marriages. She wouldn't have it and ran away and now lives here in Besaid. Oh, and they defeated Vegnagun, some powerful machina that was underneath Bevelle."

He finally stops and I lower my gaze to the ground. She had been through a lot since the pilgrimage. I wonder how she really is holding. We reach the entrance of the village and I could tell that there was going to be a few strange things happening while I was there.


	4. Ch 4 Return to Besaid

I didn't think that the story would get this big. I'm pretty happy about it. So, I will be writing more. I think the best part of it is, is that it is all formed from the top of my head. I thank you for the reviews and I say, keep reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

_Auron_

The town of Besaid had not changed. It was a little bigger than it use to be but it was much like it was so many years ago. It continued to be the simple town but there were more homes than the rows there use to be. There were machina items as well which made me even more confused. I may not be that old but this was enough to give me a heart attack. The Besaid people were always very religious when it came to the Yevon ways but it seems the winds of change had even reached this southern island. I could see Yuna and Rikku going to what I remember was Wakka and Lulu's home when we came here so many years ago. Lulu was at the door with a little boy at about the age of 2 with unruly red hair. He wore navy blue shorts with a white top with the Besaid Aurochs logo on it. He giggled and laughed and Yuna was immediate to pick him up and spin him in the air. I couldn't tell what qualities of his mother the boy had until I had gotten close and seen his dark red eyes. Now I knew that it was defiantly the child of Wakka and Lulu.

The gothic woman had not much changed her attire since she had become a mother. She still wore the gothic dress with belts for the skirt and a very showy top. She looked towards me at first with little regard but then I think she almost fainted seeing me because she had to quickly grab onto the door frame. Rikku was quick to hold her up as well to make sure the older woman didn't fall. I let out a labored sigh, knowing this would be a normal reaction among a lot of the people I knew, except for a few.

"Sir Auron! Why are you here?"

I continue to look at her straight; I might as well get use to repeating the same story over and over.

"The Fayth gave me another chance, thanks to Rikku."

* * *

_Rikku_

I can't believe she almost fainted. She was always the calm cool and collected person of the group and I thought she would be the first to expect something like this. Then again, I do think that Lulu had some sort of crush on Auron when we were on the pilgrimage. It just seemed to show with the way she flirted but then again, she did kind of flirt with everyone.

When Auron told her that he was alive thanks to me she gave me **that** look. You know the one where they think you are crazy. They must think that I would have been selfish about my wish but Lulu didn't even know about the wishes. Maybe that is why she's giving me such a weird look.

"Look, we'll explain it later. It was just some weird thing that happened at the Farplane."

I sigh and look at Auron with a weak smile. I was hoping he didn't still want to strangle me until I turned blue or chop me into a million little pieces. Yuna gives me possession of the drooling toddler and I wrinkle my nose a bit. I still wasn't use to handling the kid. I almost dropped him once when I was babysitting him. Lulu and Wakka don't know that though so don't tell them. They would defiantly kill me if they found out. I balance him expertly on my hip and twirl around a bit. It was nice to hear him giggle though. It was the most cutest thing ever!

"Please don't spin too much. He'll puke if you do."

I had to stop then. I wasn't wearing too much so that would mean he would get it all over me. I set him on the ground and he starts to play with the end of my scarf.

"Where's Wakka? I thought he'd be here by now."

Lulu looks away from Auron and then towards me. Her eyes still give me the chills.

"He's practicing with the Aurochs."

She then looks to Tidus.

"Which is what you should be doing too."

Tidus shrugs his shoulders then walks up to Yuna.

"Then I guess I'm off. I will see you later."

He kisses Yuna on the cheek and I see her blush. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. He then runs off towards the exit of the village to the "secret training area". I have still yet to find it and I've been working really hard on looking for it too. I actually think they hide when I get close you know? They just want it to be a secret.

"Well, where should Auron stay? He can't live outside."

Lulu and Yuna look deep in thought and as they were thinking I had to chase after the two year old. He was in his terrible twos and he was quite a handful. I wondered how Lulu did it everyday.

"She could stay at Rikku's."

I froze when I heard that.

* * *

_Auron_

I wasn't really paying attention to the other two. I was watching Rikku chase after Lulu's toddler. I couldn't help but think that they may think alike but I pushed that thought out after a few moments. She handled the toddler quite well, seeming to predict his every move. She may have learned that from being a Guardian. Maybe I did teach her something after all. When she froze and turned to Yuna and Lulu I thought she might actually tear one of their heads off.

"My house?"

She sounded slightly angry. I think it was about time I began to listen in on the conversation. I turn to look at the two women and raise an eyebrow.

"He could stay at your house. You live there all by yourself."

Yuna's argument was not that strong.

"I can't let him stay with us. Wakka and I have enough in our home with Vidina. I don't think he would find it too pleasant."

Her argument was strong to why I shouldn't stay there. I couldn't deal with a two year old.

"I, um, don't think he'd want to stay with Tidus and myself. It will be hectic at home since we are planning the wedding."

I could have added more but I restrained myself. It was best to keep my mouth shut.

"Anyway, you are the one who wished for him to come back. So, it is only fair that you give him a place to stay until he gets his own."

They had pulled together a very reasonable argument. I couldn't argue with them. I really didn't have a choice in the matter obviously. I didn't have a choice to come back to life did I? Which makes me wonder, what should I use my wish for? Something for Rikku? We'll see how she pushes my buttons.

"Well… umm…. I…. err…"

Rikku was trying to argue but she was failing miserably. I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. They didn't hear me since they were laughing at Rikku as well. It was easy to hide my smile since half of my face was hidden behind the cowl of my coat.

"Are you going to show me to your home Rikku?"

My question was short and to the point. I was curious to know what the place looked like that I was going to be staying at. The young girl looks over at me as if I was some strange being for a moment then puts on a distressed smile.

"Fine. I'll show you where I live. I'll give you the grand tour too that way you don't ask me too many questions. I know you don't like to talk to much."

She takes my hand and starts to drag me along. For some reason I could feel the eyes of Lulu and Yuna staring at us as I did my best to keep up with the hyperactive girl. We come to a simple hut that was near the edge of village.

"I had to be all the way out here. There are still some people who hold onto their grudges to the Al Bhed."

She seemed a little down about it. I get a little closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder in my way of showing comfort.

* * *

_Rikku_

He touched my shoulder and I completely tensed up but I knew what he was doing. This was his way of showing he cared. He had done this a few other times when I doubted my potential of guardianship. There was only one other time that he really showed any kind of care to me and that was when Home was destroyed by the Guado. He held me close and did not let go even after I had stopped crying. He held me until I fell asleep. But I knew that he was showing that he cared, through that simple touch to the shoulder. I reach up and my fingers brush against his gloved hand. It felt kind of weird.

"Well, let's go inside then. I'll give you the complete tour!"

I put on my cheerful, excited expression. There was no use in being down about it. Some people just didn't like us and I might as well stay happy. They shouldn't bring me down. He lowers his hand and I walk inside, skipping slightly. I guess I was a little excited that Auron was staying with me. We could become better friends that way and that's what I wanted. Though I couldn't see Auron staying up late and talking to me about girl stuff. That actually made a very weird image in my head. I stand in the middle of the living room and make a full circle spin.

"Well, this is the living room. There isn't anything special about it."

He was paying attention but he wasn't making any sort of comment. That kind of annoyed me. I begin walking into the next room and point out the very simple kitchen. I really didn't do much in here. I usually would go to Yuna's or Lulu and Wakka's to eat. It was just much easier.

"Here's the kitchen but there really isn't much in here."

Auron goes towards the refrigerator and opens it up.

* * *

_Auron_

What the hell does this girl eat! There's nothing in here!

* * *

_Rikku_

I give a nervous laugh and rub the back of my neck.

"Like I said, there's nothing much in here."

He looks at me with a serious expression and I feel chills go down my spine.

"I'll get something to eat later."

I was surprised on how calm he was. He didn't scold me or anything. I give a sheepish smile and walk down towards the hallway. He follows close behind me.

"Well, here's the bathroom. I'm in it early in the morning for a shower and before I go to bed so don't expect to take my time."

He takes a quick peek inside but doesn't pay it any special attention. I lead him farther down the hall and open up the door to my bedroom. I was kind of embarrassed to show it to him. After all, it was my special place. My sanctuary from everything else.

"This is my room."

* * *

_Auron_

I've never seen so much orange and yellow in my life.

* * *

_Rikku_

He stared for a minute but turned away. Maybe he didn't like the bright colors? It probably hurt his eye. He was so use to so many dull colors I think. I then lead him to the next room.

"And this is the guest room. You can do what you want with it just as long as you don't put any holes in the walls."

I give a friendly smile as he walks inside. He stands in the middle of the room and observes it. It was actually pretty plain. There was a Queen sized bed with dark blue blankets. There was a maple dresser, side table, and vanity and that was about it. There was also a normal sized closet too but I don't see him having too many clothes. I'll defiantly have to take him shopping. He can't expect to wear those clothes all the time. He looks back at me and I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because of that stupid coat. One day I'll steal it just because I can.

* * *

_Auron_

I like it. The room is simple and complete. I could add a few things but I really didn't have too much to put in. After all, I had just come back to life and I don't have too many possessions. I look towards the Al Bhed girl and smile but I know she can't see it.

"I appreciate you taking me in. I hope it isn't too much trouble."

* * *

_Rikku_

I wanted to tell him that it was but I knew that it wasn't. For some reason I felt like he should be there, even if it was going to be for a little while. I wanted him there but I didn't realize it until just now.

"Don't worry about it. It was my wish and I should take responsibility."

* * *

_Auron_

I was growing weary of hearing them call me a responsibility. I was not a pet. I was a human being.

* * *

_Rikku_

He gave me a slight narrow look and I took that as my queue to get out of there while I still had a head. I make my way to my own bedroom and sit on my bed. The door was still open and I'm sure if he wished he could easily just look in but I didn't care if he did or not. I pull the sphere from my pouch and turn it over in my hands. Maybe I should give it back to him. He may want it back. What did he want to say at the end of his words to me? He seemed so nervous. For the first time in my life I saw him vulnerable. It was kind of odd. I would have to ask him about it later.

* * *

_Auron_

I felt slightly uncomfortable staying in the girl's house. She was an upbeat girl with an imagination that soared. I was an old man who didn't even want to be alive. Come to think of it, I didn't know how to live. I sit on the bed and look ahead at the single window that was in the room. I take a deep breath and unclip the cowl and toss it to the side. I then undo my glove and the buckles on my right sleeve, letting the material move loosely around it. I unbuckle the belt around my waist and throw it to the side. I felt like I needed to dress a little more simply now. My life could be simple now. I didn't have to protect anyone from dying. I could live for myself for once. Maybe one day even live for another. But then again, I was old for a Spiran. I was 35, or that is how old I was when I died. I let out a soft sigh. This was going to be a very interesting story. I take off the glove and let the coat hang loosely in a normal manner. I take my arm out of the sling and stretch it out. The arm was sore from being in the same position for so long. I did not have to grieve anymore. Braska was happy where he was. There was no need for grieving any longer.


	5. Ch 5 The First Morning

Okay, I haven't posted up another chapter in awhile but I have my reasons. Snow Days suck when your only internet connection is at school then I couldn't put up the chapter yesterday because it wouldn't let me!

Also, if anyone's confused to the reason why Auron kept his arm in a sling it was because it is a ronin's way of showing grief when they lose their Master. So, technically Auron is a ronin!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FFX or FFX-2

* * *

_Rikku_

I should have known better than to walk out of my room in just my pjs, which weren't much. I only wore a t-shirt and my underwear. I was use to being extremely comfortable in my house. Auron was already up and I think he was up for a few hours before I finally dragged myself out of bed. He was making breakfast which isn't something I thought I would ever see him doing. He didn't eat too much when we were on the pilgrimage but I guess that was because he was dead.

But anyway, I was so embarrassed when I walked into the kitchen to see what that yummy smell was. He looked over at me and then quickly looked away. At first I did not notice my fault. Then he cleared his throat and I looked down. I let out a little scream and ran to my bedroom immediately. I had to actually rummage through my closet to find a pair of sweatpants, which for me is pretty bad because I usually know where all my clothes are. After putting on the pair of sweatpants I make my way back to the kitchen my stomaching growling like a fiend. My face was still bright red. I can't believe I did something stupid like that. This whole guest thing isn't going to work out too well but then again, that really smells good. I think I was actually drooling.

* * *

_Auron_

I woke up this morning as soon as the sun rose. That was normal for me and it always would be. I could hear my stomach growling and that kind of felt weird. I hadn't really ever thought about food in fifteen years, the years I was dead. I got up, put on my shoes and made my way to Rikku's poor excuse for a kitchen. I knew that when I opened the refrigerator there wouldn't be anything inside. That made my stomach growl even louder. I let out a soft sigh and ran my hand through my hair. I guess I would have to go buy something. I left to go to a shop which was just opening. I was able to buy a few breakfast items with what little Gil I had. I think that eggs, bacon, and biscuits would be good. I made my way back to the small house that Rikku owned and went to work. I was hungry and I wanted the food as soon as possible. I got to work immediately and I was going to make one of the best breakfasts I've probably ever had. I made sunny side eggs, perfect bacon, and biscuits and gravy.

I heard her footsteps over the sizzling of the pan and I looked up to see Rikku standing indecently. She was staring at what I was making with a hungry look. I quickly looked away, my cheeks taking on a red tinge. When I didn't hear her leave to correct her clothing I cleared my throat to let her know that it wasn't right. I then heard her let out a squeaky scream and run out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that I didn't have to say anything. I think we'll just keep this quiet. When she returned I looked up to see she had found a pair of sweatpants to put on. I think I even saw a small dribble of saliva escape the corner of her mouth. I guess this would be the first good breakfast she's had too. In a way that made me slightly happy. I would have to figure out why later.

Together we sat at her small kitchen table that really had no use of being there before. She ate hurriedly while I ate like a human being. She was always a fast eater and tended to make a slight mess. I remember that she would always get disapproving looks when she was on the pilgrimage. I knew then that she was still a child at the age of 15 but now she was a 19 year old girl with her whole life ahead of her. She was a young woman now. I do wonder if she had matured in my absence. I noticed my curiosity has gotten stronger since I am alive now. I would like to know more about the Spira that now exists compared to the one I knew so long ago.

I look up at her with my single brown eye. The silence was somewhat getting to me. I knew that Rikku was not a quiet person.

"What do you think?"

The girl looks up from her plate and tilts her head to the side in a small state of confusion. Finally understanding my question she smiles and I can't help but give a small smile seeing that there was egg and biscuit gravy around her mouth.

"It is really good. I didn't know you could cook."

I take a deep breath and look down at my plate.

"I use to cook when I was on Braska's pilgrimage. Jecht nor Braska could make anything."

"They could burn water?"

At first her analogy confused me but I was not use to joking with others but I could say I've had my moments.

"Yes, they could burn water."

She gives a little giggle and starts to finish her meal. It still bothered me that there was this light feeling in my chest. It was really starting to get annoying but in a way it felt good. I guess I enjoy her company.

* * *

_Rikku_

I've never ever ever ever had anything this good! How come Auron didn't cook on the pilgrimage? It was always us girls. We did assume that they all couldn't cook, except for Kimarhi sometimes. He made good food but not this good. All I could do was stuff it into my face like some 5 year old that hasn't eaten in days. I think that Auron was giving me weird looks because I was eating like this. He doesn't know that I'm not the best cook. I mean, I can cook if Yuna or Lulu is helping me but they have other things to do now. I'm not a big deal. I was at the end of my plate when I finally realized that it really did hurt when I was blown off by them. Yuna always wanted to be with Tidus since he came back and Lulu is always busy with Vidina. Paine was always off doing something since Youth Yevon came to be. She was working with her friends and was recording as many events as she could just like she did when they were all in the Crimson Squad. I take a napkin from the middle of the table and wipe my mouth.

"What is wrong?"

He noticed that I was upset. I put a smile on my face and laugh it off. I shouldn't worry him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

I wonder if he knew I was lying.

* * *

_Auron_

She was lying. No one looks solemn and depressed for nothing.

* * *

_Rikku_

He stared at me for a moment and I had a feeling he was on to me. I squirmed a little in my seat and just gave a big smile.

"All right."

I wanted to let out a sigh of relief but I didn't. I guess I was able to trick him. That's one of the talents that a thief has you know. You can trick anyone into anything. I get up and walk towards the hallway.

"I'm taking a shower so you better not try and peak in!"

I knew he wouldn't but I thought I should warn him. I made my way into the bathroom but I had to remember to get some clothes so I could put them on in there. It would be a little embarrassing walking around in just a towel in front of him. So, I picked out a simple yellow tank top that held the Gullwing's symbol on the front and a pair of khaki Capri's. I get a clean pair of underwear and a bra as well. I then make my way to the bathroom and take my shower. It was my place of sanctuary in a way. There I could think without interruptions. It was peaceful and it washed away all of my angers and all of my sadness. I could come out refreshed and ready for a new day.

* * *

_Auron_

She seemed quick to leave. There was obviously something wrong. I finish my own breakfast and start the clean up. It only seemed fair that if I made the mess I was the one to clean it up. So, I listened as I heard the water start in the shower and I finished up. I made my way to the guest room and sit on the bed in thought. I wasn't sure what to do. This was so much different than being an unsent and being Braska's Guardian or even a warrior monk of Bevelle. I could go and do that again but then again, I couldn't leave everyone here. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it they were my friends.

I rest my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands. My fingers brush against the scar on my face and a deep sinking feeling falls into my stomach. The skin was soft to the touch and over my eye the skin sealed it shut. I knew that if the skin hadn't healed that way then I could probably use both eyes. I then run my fingers through my hair which had starting graying over the years I had raised Tidus. He was quite a handful and he made me grow old quick. I wasn't really this old. I was 25 when I died but 35 when I was sent. I then sit up and flex my left arm, staring at it as the muscle moved under the skin. I wasn't going to grieve any longer. There wasn't any point in doing so. Braska was happy on the Farplane for many reasons. One was that he was with his wife once more, a person he loved more than anything besides Yuna. Two, he was finally at peace now that Sin was gone. He had nothing to do but relax and take things one at a time. He did not have to worry about all the things that were happening in Spira. Lucky bastard.

I hear the water from the shower turn off and I look up. The house was quiet except I could hear Rikku singing. The thing was that she wasn't off tone or pitch. She hit every note right and she sounded as beautiful as a small bird singing to the morning sun. I sit and listen as I hear the door open and she continues singing. I sit quietly and listen wanting to hear more of it. It was a soft low song that flowed together. I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath until there was a tight feeling in my chest. I let out the air in a soft sigh and I notice that she had stopped. I look towards the door of the room and see the girl standing there with damp blonde hair that dangles over her shoulders getting her shirt a little wet. She is looking at me curiously with her swirled emerald eyes. Her lips are pulled back into a smile. I stare back at her but with a blank expression. I wasn't really sure what to do.

"I think we should go shopping. Just me and you."

I look at her in silence for a moment.

"Why?"

My voice was gruff but I hadn't meant for it to sound that way. She steps into the room and stands in front of me. I could smell the faint smell of lavender from her shampoo and melon from her soap. It was a very interesting smell.

"Because you need something else besides your armor to wear, we need food because I want more of your cooking, and I think that we should get to know each other if you're going to be here for awhile. Also, it's nice today and we should probably get outside. There's no use staying indoors and letting the sun go to waste."

She gives me one of her wide grins and I can see that what was bothering her before wasn't bothering her now. It was as if it had disappeared completely. I think I will wait to ask her about the sphere that I gave her. She pushes me lightly on the shoulder.

"Now, get ready. I still have to fix my hair."

She gives a soft laugh then bounces out of the room. She was excited and I couldn't help but smile. I get to my feet and pick up my coat. I wasn't going to leave without it. It was somewhat of a signature of mine. I pick up my sunglasses from the table in the room and put them on. I make my way into the living room and sit on the sofa, waiting for the Al Bhed Thief.

* * *

_Rikku_

I had to do something to get him out of the house. I had a feeling if I hadn't then he would have stayed cooped up inside and then he wouldn't live his life to the fullest. That's why I had brought him back. He also looked depressed so I had to do something! I know shopping cheers me up so I thought I'd try it with him. I don't think it is a guy thing though but Tidus enjoys it and Wakka does somewhat so I don't know. I blow dry my hair and then style it into my usual style. I think several braids just fit. I put in an orange headband and give a smile to the image of me in the mirror. I go into the living room to see Auron waiting in what I recognize as his normal attire. I give a small sigh and shake my head.

"Yep, we have a lot of work to do."

I slip into a pair of sandals and grab my purse before dragging Auron out of the door. He was a little resistant but he followed. Besaid had grown into a larger community but it kept most of the simplicity it had before. It did have the machine that was required now-a-days. Such as the sphere screens and comspheres, it was our way of communicating with the rest of Spira. Also, there were the airships that were about but they were really expensive to have and well, the Al Bhed were the only ones that really knew how to operate them. It was at that moment that we stood outside that an airship flew over head. Auron stopped to look up for a moment before following me again. He didn't seem too phased about it but then again, he did live in Dream Zanarkand with Tidus.

* * *

_Auron_

It is strange to see an airship flying in Spira. Everyone didn't seem phased at all that it had flown overhead. No one even looked but me. I guess I would have to get use to some of the new things here. It would probably be best.

* * *

_Rikku_

We were walking in some peace. People would stare seeing the legendary guardian. Most knew him as dead so they probably thought him as an unsent. Well, he wasn't anymore so they better stop giving those stupid looks. It was then that we found Wakka just as we were about to walk into the clothes shop. I had to remember that Wakka hadn't seen Auron yet. His jaw dropped and I swear I saw him sway a bit as if he was going to faint.

"Sir Auron? I thought you were dead ya?"

I could see a little vein throbbing at Auron's temple but he still held a calm expression.

* * *

_Auron_

He had to be so loud didn't he? People were going to send the Summoners on me for a sending if he didn't shut up. I remained collected though inside a part of me wanted to hit him really hard.

"I had heard from Lu that you were back but I thought she was delusional."

I take a deep breath and walk closer to the other man. Rikku seemed a little jumpy when I went close to him. She must have spot the throbbing vein. She was always good at spotting that and knowing to keep away when I was angry. I guess I had somewhat of a short temper at the moment.

"We'll keep this down for now. We will all talk about this later."

Rikku was quick to step forward and put herself between the two of us. I think Wakka was starting to get the point. She leaned in to say something and I couldn't catch it. Wakka then gains a surprised expression.

"Really? But why?"

"We'll talk about it later like Auron said. Right now I'm taking him shopping since he seems a little out of it."

The Besaidian raises an eyebrow even more confused.

"Auron likes to shop?"

Now I was starting to get even more annoyed. I really didn't like shopping but it was something that I was dragged along to do. I really didn't have a choice.

"I don't think that he does but I made him. He needs new clothes besides the armor he always wears. It's not good for him especially in this weather."

That was true. I didn't have much of a choice. This time there wasn't a cowl to hide behind either. There was nothing to hide me from everyone else. I was… exposed. I push up my sunglasses and turn my back on both of them.

"Let us get this over with shall we?"

I hear Rikku giggle and I knew she was smiling. That made me feel a little better, I think. It was a strange emotion.

"I've got to get going anyway. Plenty to do ya?"

I hear Wakka walk away and Rikku walks up beside me. She leans forward and looks up at me. My eyes were hidden. I wasn't too exposed now.

"Let's get this done so we can go get some food. Maybe we can get lunch too. Or we could go to Yuna's or Lulu's."

* * *

_Rikku_

I wanted to try and make him more comfortable. He's quiet and I stand up straight. I guess he wasn't going to answer me. I turn around and begin to walk into the store.

"We'll go out to lunch."

I stop and look back at him. He wasn't looking at me but I knew it was because he was still uncomfortable. I smile and walk up to him.

"Relax a bit. Remember, you're here to live. You don't have to protect anyone any more."

* * *

_Auron_

For some reason. I felt like I had to protect her. I could feel as if something bad was going to happen.


	6. Ch 6 Thunder Storms and Memories

So, here's the next chapter. I haven't got many reviews lately and that makes me a little sad. I would like to see more. I don't think that the last chapter was that great except for the beginning and end. I was having trouble getting it put together. This one will be better though! I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 though I really wish I did. I am not making money off of this. My only gain is that I get to share my idea with all of you!

* * *

_Rikku_

A year after we defeated Vegnagun I was called out to recalibrate the lightning towers in the Thunder Plains. I wasn't too keen on the idea since I still got a little jumpy when the lightning struck but I went anyway. I am quite the mechanic and I can fix about anything or figure out anything when I put my mind to it. So, I went and I started to fix the towers. I figured out why they needed to be fixed on the 3rd tower. Lightning was starting to strike people when they went through the plains. I was struck three times before I made it to Rin's shop in the center. I remember I was crying to no end and they couldn't get me out of the basement where they kept all of the supplies. I holed up in that room for four days before Yuna was able to get me out and onto the airship. I've been even more afraid of lightning ever since. I guess some fears never leave, even when you try and over come them.

* * *

_Auron_

It was when we were returning that I noticed that Rikku was starting to get jumpy. Every time an airship flew by she would let out a small squeak and jump. It wasn't until I looked up at the sky when I finally figured out what was wrong. Dark, black clouds were coming in and the wind was starting to pick up. She held her arms close to her chest and her hands close to her face. In the crooks of her arms, at the bend in her elbows, bags with food and clothes were in place. Her swirled green eyes darted from one place to the next and she would eye people for a brief second before changing her glance to something else. Her body was shaking a bit but it couldn't be from cold. The air was damp and warm, which had caused me to take off my coat and sling it over my shoulder. I guess the girl was still afraid of lightning but it seemed even worse now than it had been those years ago when we crossed the Thunder Plains. The roll of thunder sounds and she stops in her tracks. I stop as well but a few steps ahead of her. The bags in my hands sway and hit my legs before I turn to look at her. Her eyes are opened wide with fear and her body is shaking uncontrollably.

"Rikku?"

A second roll of thunder takes place and she drops to her knees and covers her ears. Her eyes are now tightly shut and she is whimpering. I walk towards her and kneel next to her.

"We are almost there. Just a few more feet and we'll be inside away from the weather."

She opens her eyes and looks at me. She was staring me right in the eye. Her own searching for something.

* * *

_Rikku_

That cursed sound! Every time I hear it my muscles tense up and I can't seem to move. I just wanted to cry and curl up into my bed and hide from it. I didn't care if I didn't eat or anything. I just wanted to get out of there! I look towards where the house is and I stare at the doorstep. If only I could get to it then everything would be alright. I had Auron here. I knew he would probably protect me. That was what he use to do. Even on the pilgrimage he protected me but I think it was because I was the youngest. I was staring into Auron's face. He held a feature that was still very strange to me… worry. His brown eye was soft and I could see the concern. His facial features were calm and I was very tempted to trace the scar on his face at that moment but I decided against it. I could barely move as it was. He lets out a soft sigh and puts the bags in his hands down and drapes his red coat over my shoulders.

"It is lightning proof. You'll be safe until we get home."

I grab the edges of the trench coat and pull it tightly around my shoulders. It made me feel safe in a way. Like I was being protected.

* * *

_Auron_

I felt bad lying to her but I had to get her out of the middle of the road or she would be struck by lightning when the storm did hit. She got to her feet and huddled close to me as I picked up the bags I was carrying before. Together we walked slowly, making sure we didn't drop anything. When we got to the door Rikku carefully opened the door and I step back to let her in first. She drops the bags just inside the door and rushes to the couch and curls into a ball underneath my coat. I wasn't really annoyed with her taking my coat. It made her feel better and that was the best I could do for now.

While she huddled into a ball I went to put things away. I put the food in their correct locations and set bags with the things that Rikku had bought inside of her door. I put my things away in the closet and dresser. When I was finished I made my way to the living room to see Rikku sitting up with her knees to her chest and my coat still draped over her shoulders. Her breathing was steady now but it had been awhile since the last roll of thunder.

"Are you feeling better?"

She looks up from staring at the blank commsphere and tilts her head looking at me. She had a creepy quality about her that wasn't like her. She gives a small smile and nods.

"I'm better now. I feel safer being inside."

She jumps to her feet and places the coat over the side of the couch. She then makes her way to stand in front of me and smiles.

"Did you have fun today?"

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

* * *

_Rikku_

I was very uneasy as I sat on the couch under Auron's heavy coat. He was putting everything away as I was sitting there huddled up. I kind of felt bad so I started to think of things that I could do to return the favor as I started to calm down. Thinking about what I would do actually helped me calm down a little faster than if I wasn't.

"Are you feeling better Rikku?"

I looked up from the place I was staring at. I really hadn't noticed that I wasn't even mentally in the room at the moment. I smile and give a small nod.

"I'm better now. I feel safer inside."

And under his lightning proof coat. That way the lightning wouldn't hurt me. I quickly get to my feet, slowly getting into one of my normal moods. I walk over to Auron and start rocking on the balls of my feet.

"Did you have fun today?"

I had a wide grin on my face, anticipating his answer. Soon enough a smile formed on his face.

"Yes, I did Rikku. Thank you for taking me."

I make a quick spin out of excitement and jump up.

"Good because that was a lot of gil. So, next up is dinner right? So, you have to show me how to make something and I can give it an Al Bhed spice. Didn't you say you liked Al Bhed food when we were on the pilgrimage?"

I bounced over to the kitchen, talking in a sort of rush. I tended to talk fast when I got excited.

"I did say that."

I hear his boots make a loud clunking noise as he walks and I look through the cabinets. I find a few items and together we start working on a filling meal for just the two of us. It was still a little weird that he was around. I was use to having dinner with Yuna and Tidus or Wakka and Lulu or even all of them. I never really ate by myself but I never ate with just one person. Unless you count Gippal that one time. It was a very unpleasant lunch because he kept flirting with every girl that walked by. It made me so mad! That's when I decided there was no way that I was ever going to date him. He just wasn't the type to settle down. I did have a crush on him a long time ago but now he's just annoying.

We cooked a simple meal with a little Al Bhed spice and it was quite filling. It has been awhile since I've eaten this great. Sometimes if I don't get to the girl's house before dinner then I don't eat but they don't know that. If they did they would yell at me which isn't something I like.

"Are you going to be okay sleeping during the storm?"

His voice was so concerned. I lower my head a bit and give a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Okay, I was lying but so what? I'll be fine. I'm safe. The sound of thunder sounds loudly and I fall out of my chair.

"I'll be fine."

My voice came out in a small squeak. Now he knew I was lying.

* * *

_Auron_

This was going to be a long night. I just knew it. Together we got the dishes together and washed up. She seemed to jump a bit every time thunder sounded but I knew she was trying very hard not to break down and cry. I had to give her credit for that. She did almost break a plate which may have shorted my temper. Finally she made her way to the shower and I was left in peace for awhile. I lay on the bed in my room and stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what to do with my new life. I listen to the sound of the shower and I watch the ceiling deep in thought. I hadn't noticed when the water stopped and that Rikku was standing at my door.

"Auron?"

Her voice was soft and gentle. She sounded as if she was hiding something yet she wanted to tell. I look up and get into a sitting position to look at her. She was holding an orange sphere in her hands and a pair of black sweatpants and a yellow tank top. For the first time in my life she looked shy and innocent instead of hyperactive and annoying.

"Yes?"

She walks forward and holds the sphere out for me and I take it into my hands.

"You dropped this at the Farplane."

I knew then immediately that it was my last words to everyone.

"Has anyone else seen it?"

She shakes her head and drips of water splash off of her and onto my face. I wipe the droplets away with the back of my hand.

"Sorry."

"What did you see?"

I can see that her face flushes a bit and she looks down.

"I watched the whole thing. But I've got a question. What were you going to say at the end of the sphere? You said never mind and it doesn't matter. Well, it kind of matters now."

I didn't know what to tell her. I buried those feelings a long time ago. I look away from her and hold the sphere tightly in my hand.

"Maybe I should tell you another time."

She looks at me for a moment in silence, without moving. She then nods and turns around.

"I'll hold you to it. I want to know one day."

She leaves the room and I let my head fall back to look up at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you one day but not now. I'm not even sure what I was saying."

I didn't know if it was just a meaningless emotion or what. When we were on the pilgrimage I admired her for smiling everyday and I grew to become attached to her as I did everyone else. I had fallen in love with her or so I thought. I knew that as a man who was unsent I did not deserve to care for anyone. I was going to die and it did not matter. So, I did not say a thing about it and she never knew. Now it was my turn to decide if those feelings were just a meaningless emotion or something that was real.

* * *

_Rikku_

I had to know but he did not tell me. I might as well get over it. He was always a closed up person. I lay in my bed with my hair damp from the shower. I hated blow drying my hair unless it was necessary. I wasn't going to take the chance with it storming outside too. I look out my window and see that the rain is pouring down making it almost impossible to see out of the window. Lightning flashes across the sky and the roll of thunder follows. I let out a squeak and hide under my blankets in fear. I curl into a ball and I can feel my body shaking. It was getting late and my hair was now dry. Auron was probably sleeping by now. The crash of thunder fills the room and I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't stand this! I kick the blankets off the bed and I swing my legs over the edge. Lightning lights up my room and I let out a startled scream. I drop to the floor of the room and close my eyes tightly. My only thoughts were to get to Auron's room. He was safe and I knew he would protect me. I crawl across the floor and into the hallway. I then get to my feet and rush towards Auron's room. The loud crash of thunder causes me to trip and fall to the floor. My face hits the ground hard and I whimper in pain holding onto my nose. After checking to make sure it wasn't broken I get to my feet and make a slower progress to the room. I finally get to the door and knock on it. I watch as Auron stirs from his light sleep and he sits up.

"Yes Rikku?"

I was glad that he didn't seem annoyed. I guess he understood my fear. I press my fingers together nervously and look at the ground.

"Umm… can I sleep in here with you tonight? I-I can't sleep."

He stares at me for a moment and there is a soft roll of thunder. I cringe, trying to be brave but it wasn't working. He shifts to a side of the bed and leaves a space open for me.

"Go ahead."

I creep my way to the bed and crawl under the blankets. At first it was quite strange. It was weird that I was lying in the same bed as Auron. Then there was a crash of thunder and I cling to him out of fear. The reaction I got was different than what I was expecting. He wrapped his arms around me and started to stroke my hair. I could feel myself relax a bit but I did tense up when the thunder made noises. After awhile I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Auron_

I've never seen her so afraid. She wasn't even this bad back on the pilgrimage. I would have to figure out why she was so afraid of the lightning now.

As she lay down next to me she clung to the loose shirt I was wearing. Her small hands were gripped tight, her knuckles turning white from the effort. Her emerald eyes were shut tight, trying to block all of the flashes out. Her face was soon enough buried in my chest as she tried to hide from something that she thought would really hurt her. I stroked her long blonde hair in an effort to calm her down and it ended up working. Soon enough she was asleep soundly, the sounds of thunder were blocked from her consciousness. I was finally able to sleep holding the younger girl in my arms.


	7. Ch 7 Pent Up Emotions

I think the last chapter was the best yet. I really wanted to do something with lightning because I find it fun to play out fear. Also, Rikku is a fun person to write about and so is Auron in his own way. I've got more ideas on the way and I hope you like them. Let's just say Auron really will have to protect her eventually.

Also, when there are going to be a lot of characters expect me to put the character's name who is talking after they speak. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FFX or FFX-2. I do own all other characters that are completely made up.

* * *

_Auron_

I dreamt about her. I remember dreaming about her on the pilgrimage. About telling her that I loved her but I'm an old man and she is a young woman. In this dream it was different. I didn't see her as a young girl any more. She was a young woman and in my dream I was younger. I think the fayth might be playing with my dreams. They've been known to do that. I mean, look at Tidus. But the dream was different than most dreams. Usually I don't dream at all. She was a Summoner outcast from her people because she had believed in Yevon. I was her Guardian, outcasted from Yevon because I did not wish to marry a priest's daughter. Maybe I was suppose to be her Guardian. Maybe not having the title but it could happen in another way. I think it is about time I start to think about those emotions.

* * *

_Rikku_

When I woke up my face was buried into a dark black shirt. There was the strong smell of willow trees and I think the faint smell of cinnamon. I blink open my eyes to find that my hands are tightly closed around this shirt which happens to be on someone. This someone being Auron. He was asleep and he didn't stir when I began to move. I had to remember what happened last night before I freaked out. I check to make sure he was in the same posistion he was in when I fell asleep and he sort of was. His right arm was under my body, right next to my stomach and if he were to reach up he would be able to touch my hair which I remember he was stroking my hair as I fell asleep. It was stretched out to its full length. His other arm was over me and holding me close to him in a protective way. I blink once more out of confusion before looking up at his face. There was a look of contentment and serenity. I couldn't see the stern, closed up man that I had come to know. He looked peaceful. I give a smile and wiggle out of his arms causing him to stir. He rolls over in his sleep and I give a silent giggle. I then get out of bed and make my way to my bedroom. I go into the kitchen and make a bowl of sugar coated cereal. I then made my way to the shower before Auron had a time to wake up.

* * *

_Auron_

When I woke up she wasn't there. I had unconciously reached out for her but my hand felt nothing but air. I open my single brown eye and look to see she isn't around. I hear the running of the shower and groggily get up. I've never known someone to bathe so much. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and rub my eyes with the palms of my hands. There was something I had to think about. Something I had to sort out before she asked me what the ending of that sphere meant again. I look at the bedside table and see it there. I pick it up in my hands and then toss it a bit before turning it on to Rikku's spot.

"Rikku, I'm sorry. I was always criticizing you and correcting you. You weren't really doing anything wrong I was just bitter. You were what kept everyone upbeat after you came. You seemed to always try and make everyone smile. You did very well, I sometimes couldn't help but smile myself. You were our shining light and I will never forget you. You became a strong Guardian in the end and probably a better fighter than you were before. You were a little thief, stealing my things when I wasn't looking. But I always knew you'd return it eventually. Rikku, thank you for showing me what it is like to live life to the fullest. Rikku, I always wanted to say…Never mind, it doesn't matter now."

I replay the last lines a few times before finally setting it down. I knew what I was going to say there. I had replayed it over and over in my head before I even made the recording. I was going to tell her that I always cared for her and sometimes I felt it was more than just a friend. That I actually thought I was in love with her. But don't let an old man's feelings get in the way of your life. You can go on and be happy. Now I had a chance to tell her but I had to make sure it was a real emotion before I told her anything. I get up and take a deep breath. Now I remembered what I hated about being so old. Getting up was the hardest thing in the world. I may not be old in years but my body has broken down quite a lot since I am a heavy sword weilder. Sometimes I just wished I was ten years younger. Maybe that is what I'll wish for, if I like it being alive. If something makes it worth staying for I'll use my wish to be younger instead of going back to the Farplane. I look around to find some clothing and pick up a pair of pants and my armoured shirt. I was going to train today. Just because it is a time of peace doesn't mean that I have time to rest. It's better to be fit than to be lazy. I get the clothes on and then pull on my steel-toed boots. I leave my coat, finding it unnessasary to carry in this warm weather. I do get a side pouch from the items that Rikku had bought for me. I would have to carry potions and such inside just in case. They were always handy to have. I make my way out of the house, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table for breakfast. I was able to leave before Rikku got out of the shower. It was time for me to go out on my own for a little while.

I was able to get out of the village without incident but I still kept my guard up. I came across a few fiends but the fiends of Besaid were weaker fiends. No one knows why they are weak but we just live with it. I walk down the path and make it to the ruins. I look up with curiousity and take a deep breath. It seems the commsphere that use to be there was no longer there. It must have been moved. I look at the pillar to see the Al Bhed writing was still in place but the words were harder to decipher because it was so worn. I continue to walk the familiar beaches of Besaid. Most of it hadn't changed. On the Isle of Besaid, Besaid Village was not the only village here. On the other side of the island there was another village but I cannot remember the name at the moment. It has been so long since I had been there. Many think there are only a few towns in Spira but there are so many more. They are just smaller villages that aren't large enough to be marked but I believe with the new growth then they will be marked eventually. I get the beach where I first woke up and stare off at the sea. There was a ferry leaving and I stood and watched it disappear before I finally decided to begin training.

I pull out the Masamune and its blade glistens in the sunlight. It was a truely magnificent weapon in my opinion. It was my strongest weapon by the end of the pilgrimage. I slash it through the air a few times to get the feel of it. The sword was slightly heavy since I hadn't worked with it in so long. I would eventually get use to it once more. I knew I could do it because I had weiled the blade several times before. The sword was the blade I used to protect Braska and it is the same that was used to protect Yuna. I will never lose interest in this sword play. I begin a rythmic dance to the style of fighting I used. It flowed and it was hard to stop if I came to it. After going into a certain way for awhile I would change the pace. This was my meditative state. Now I could think without disruptions. The sand beneath my feet pushed and my feet would sink. It took a few minutes before I could get use to the strange terrain.

My thoughts on Rikku during the pilgrimage was different throughout the process. When I met her I thought she would be a nusiance. She was an Al Bhed girl and I knew that she would not want Yuna to complete the pilgrimage. I thought she would be an interference to my plan to defeat Sin for good but she turned out to push on the matter quite quickly. She kept the spirits of the whole group high and made sure everyone was smiling. It was what Yuna wanted from the beginning and she was able to make it even easier for the young Summoner. With Rikku keeping everyone smiling, Yuna had more time to concentrate on summoning. If Yuna was to become even more powerful then she had an even greater chance to defeat Sin. Rikku was also a great fighter and with every little item she stole from the fiends they proved to be useful. Her skill in using Al Bhed potions proved she could also be a great healer as well as a sneaky theif. I grew to admire her after time. She was strong for such a young girl. Over time I felt as if I needed to keep an eye on her because she was so young. I began to relize that she was a young girl and very influencial. I knew that if the Yevonites were able to get a hold of her they could really hurt her. During the destruction of Home I felt a need to hold her in my arms. That she needed to be comforted and I felt that I could do it. I was able to for awhile but then she grew slightly distant. She lost her spark for awhile after she had spoken with Tidus about how Yuna was going to die. She got her spark back again after we were locked in the Via Purifico. She had somehow gotten the confidence that she could save Yuna. I think it was an effect from Tidus. When we were in the Calm Lands we were on a sort of break to relax a bit. We continued to train but we took time to enjoy life. That was when I became closer to all of them. That was when I began to relize I had a strong feeling for the Al Bhed girl. I kept those feelings hidden inside because I knew that I could hurt her with such a confession. I had to remain cold and reserved. My energy was more put into protecting Rikku than Yuna in the end. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. Then I was sent and it was no more. I didn't think I would have to deal with such emotions any longer.

I bring one strong swipe and stop in one sudden motion. Sweat was coming from my forhead and I blink it out of my eyes. I stare ahead at the blue sea and I come to a relization.

"I love her..."

I spoke softly, to a near whisper. Then I heard his voice.

"Who?"

* * *

_Rikku_

When I got out of the shower I got ready and took a deep breath to see if Auron had cooked anything. He obviously didn't or he was still asleep. I peeked into his room to see the bed was still messy but he was gone. I went into the living room and see that he's not there either. I put on a concerned expression and put my hands on my hips.

"Just like one night stand huh?"

I put on a small smile at my own joke and see that we are missing a peice of fruit. You see, when you are a theif you notice when something of yours is missing. I assume that is what he ate for breakfast when he left. I also noticed his sword was gone so I could only guess he was out training or trying to avoid me in case I pulled him on another shopping trip. Actually, my plans were to go see the others then start helping Yuna with her wedding plans. It was going to be just us girls and Wakka and Tidus were in charge of Vidina. I didn't want to ask Auron if he would help the boys because it just wouldn't be fair. He probably couldn't handle the kid anyway. I guess I still saw him as an old man and it made me feel bad. He really wasn't that old. He was only umm... let's see... 17 years my senior? I think... I'm not good with math. So what if he was an adult before I was born. He's not that old. I dry my hair and get it put up. My attire for today was my normal theif's attire since I really didn't want to get too hot in this Besaid weather. Plus, I usually got some looks and every once in awhile it is nice to get those looks that is unless they were big pervs. Well, I get dressed and make sure I have my dresspheres on me. It would be bad if I was caught without them.

I make my way out the door and take a deep breath of the ocean air. It was always refreshing to take a deep breath of fresh air in the morning. I look around and notice that people were starting to get up and perform their own tasks for the day. Sometimes I wish I weren't on this vacation. I miss the excitement of searching for spheres and the danger it involved. Right now the Leblanc Sydicate were probably stealing them all up. That is unless Leblanc isn't too wrapped up in Nooj. I go down to Lulu's home and see that Yuna and Tidus are already there. It seems they had just finished up breakfast which wasn't a bad thing this time. I had my own quick breakfast of cereal, which I had never thought of storing.

"Morning everyone!"

They all look up at me and I get a strange look at first.

"Good morning Rikku."

Yuna was first to actually say something to me. Tidus gave me a wave, Lulu gave her usual smile before getting back to the drooling toddler, and Wakka scratches the back of his head.

"Hey there Rikku."

I study them each carefully before replying.

"Okay, what's going on?"

I was confused. If this had to do anything with Auron I might blow my top.

"It's weird seeing you today. You never stopped by for dinner." (Wakka)

"And you didn't immeadiatly call me when the storm hit. You are usually at my house. I was about to make Tidus go get you." (Yuna)

"I told her you'd be alright but she didn't believe me." (Tidus)

I give a nervous laugh and then look up towards the ceiling with my hands on the back of my head.

"Well, Auron actually cooked for me. He made a really big meal. I guess it has to do with that whole back to life thing. Then Auron took care of me during the storm."

Now I was really getting weird looks.

"Auron cooks?" (Lulu)

Lulu looks up from the cooing Vidina with a look of confusion on her face.

"I guess so and it was really good too."

I sigh and put my hands on my hips.

"Auron is a good guy you know. He was just stuck up when we were on the pilgrimage because he was an unsent."

"I know Auron's a good guy. That's why I said you'd be alright. He did take care of me after my mother died." (Tidus)

I nod in agreement and then sit down on the couch beside Yuna. Lulu bounces Vidina on her knee and then looks at Wakka.

"You boys will be alright looking after Vidina won't you?"

Wakka looks at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"Wait, I've got him today?"

"Yes, remember? Yuna, Rikku, and I are preparing for the wedding. We've got to get the dresses and get you boys your tuxs... I guess we'll need to get one for Auron too. We have a lot to do Wakka."

"Oh, well, we sort of had practice scheduled today ya?"

Lulu glares at him and I giggle. She knew how to make him break and make a good arguement.

"Then take him with you. Maybe you can get him interested in something besides my mogs. He did almost burn down the house the other day with one that had an auto fire."

Wakka gives a nervous laugh. I was there when that happened. He had Vidina for the day and I had stopped by. He was starting to get annoyed so he gave him one of Lulu's mogs to keep him busy but instead it had me casting water spells to stop the small fires. He then wanted my garment grid but Lulu put a stop to that. I did say he was a handful.

"Alright. Looks like we are going to have to rotate huh?"

Tidus looks in thought.

"Or we could get Auron to watch him while we are practicing and we'll take care of him after."

"Wait, you'll let Auron see your secret practice spot but you won't let me?"

I was furious.

"It's not much of a secret Rikku."

"Then how come I can't find you!?"

Tidus shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

"I have no idea. You just didn't look hard enough."

I guess looking under every rock on Besaid doesn't count huh? I sigh and snuggle up next to Yuna for a second. She was warm and I was slightly chilly.

"Where is Auron anyway? I have to ask him if he'll help watch Vidina."

I look over at Tidus and shrug my shoulders.

"When I got up he was there but when I got out of the shower he wasn't. The Masamune wasn't there so I guess he went to train. He did it all the time before."

I sit up just as Tidus gets up.

"Then I have an idea where he'll be. I'll go get him."

Tidus gives Yuna a quick kiss and I can see her smile. She was really happy that he wasn't afraid to show affection to her in public. There weren't many guys like that. Wakka showed affection in public every once in awhile but it wasn't anything to big. I hope I can find a guy who wouldn't be afraid to show affection either. Tidus leaves and Lulu gets up balancing Vidina on her hip. She then hands him to Wakka who takes him a little hesitantly. In all honesty, Wakka was afraid of ther two-year-old. The kid was a terror when he was in his Dad's care. He only seemed to listen to his Mom.

"Now, watch Vidina closely. Make sure he stays out of the mogs and don't let him get to far into the water if you go to the beach or the overhang. He can't swim yet. If he starts crying he just wants you to hold him or he's hungry or his diaper has to be changed. I still can't seem to potty train him so if you ever get the chance how about you give it a try? Make sure Tidus doesn't get his face too close to his face. We don't want another incident like last time and make sure he doesn't change the diaper either. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. Keep him a good distance away from your practice and keep him under constant surveillance. He likes to try and play and go seek."

Wakka nods along with everything Lulu was saying but I knew that he wasn't really listening. Yuna and I give a small giggle. Lulu kisses Vidina on the forehead and gives one of her rare smiles.

"Now be good for Daddy okay?"

The two year old nods his head.

"Kaykay Mama."

He then sticks his tiny fist into his mouth and starts sucking on it. That really grossed me out. I stick my tounge out at the little squirt and he glares at me. Lulu gives Wakka a quick kiss and Yuna and I get up. It was time to go. The three of us leave the small hut and head towards the market. The weaver should have Yuna's dress by now and Lulu and I had to find a dress too. I was the maid of honor so I had to stand out too. Maybe yellow or orange. We'll see.


	8. Ch 8 Heart Felt Confessions

I wanted to make the last chapter longer but then I thought that maybe more would be better for the next chapter. I also miss the reviews. I would really like to see more. I'm going to start mentioning names when people review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FFX or FFX-2. I do own all other characters that are completely made up. hint for future chapters

* * *

_Auron_

"Who?"

I quickly turn around and see Tidus standing behind me. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and let out a sigh. I didn't expect anyone to hear me. Tidus takes in my simple appearance and shakes his head.

"Who?"

He repeated himself which means that he won't give up. Usually if I don't answer he doesn't ask again but this time it was different.

"It is none of your concern."

I stick the Masamune in the sand and look back at him with my usual serious expression. He puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head.

"Now, I think it might be. I mean what if this girl that you claim to love is my Yuna?"

My Yuna?

"It is not Yuna. She's like a daughter to me."

The blonde chuckles and slaps me playfully on the shoulder.

"I know it isn't Yuna. I was just joking. But seriously, who is this girl? Do I know her?"

He was becoming a pest.

"Yes."

The blonde taps his chin thoughtfully. I really didn't want him to know. It would be a bad thing if he knew.

"Let's see. I only know a few women around Spira. There's the girls Lulu and Rikku. Then there is Dona, Lucil, Elma, Shelinda, and Belgamine. I don't think you know Leblanc so I don't think it is her. Is it a former Yevon Priestess or someone like that?"

He kept listing the people that he knew I knew but I shake my head, but I didn't for Rikku. Knowing him he wouldn't catch it which he didn't.

"Well who is it?"

I pull the sword out of the ground and give a small smirk.

"You did say her name."

I start walking with the Masamune over my shoulder.

"Wait, I did?"

He runs to catch up with me and starts walking beside me. I watch as he ponders the different names then he stops in his tracks. I stop a few steps ahead of him and look back at him. There is a look of pure shock on his face and he shakes his head.

"It's Rikku isn't it?"

He wasn't as stupid as I thought. I should have known though. If he could figure out I was an unsent he could figure this out.

"How'd you know?"

I was going for sarcasim but he didn't catch it. I start walking and he walks in front of me and pushes lightly on my chest. The way he did it made sure that he was being forceful.

"Hold it. How long has this been?"

I look at him for a moment right into his blue eyes. There was a look of seriousness in them and a strong sign of protectivness. I had almost forgotten that he felt like she was his little sister. I look away from him, somewhat embarressed. It was strange letting such inner feelings be let out. This was not me. It must be this whole living thing and not being completely devoted to Yevon.

"It has been a long time. Since the Calm Lands on the pilgrimage. I didn't relize they were real until now."

My voice was low. I really didn't like talking about this. I was beginning to lose my temper a little bit too. I push past him and continue walking.

"You can't just walk away from this Auron."

I stop and stare ahead of me.

"You're right."

I turn around and face him.

"I can't walk away and that's why I'm going to face it. I can't love her Tidus. She's still young and has more ahead of her than I do. I'm just an old man."

The boy shakes his head.

"You don't have to be old any more. You can always wish to be ten years younger. I heard you were quite the hunk back then."

He gives a goofy grin and I knew that he definatly got that idea from Jecht. He was the one who got all the women. I never did or they were too afraid to come up to me. I give a slight chuckle.

"That was your father not me."

I start walking again and Tidus jogs up to catch up with me once more.

"You know I bet she likes you too. Why else would she wish you back instead of wishing to become the greatest sphere hunter in all of Spira?"

We get to the waterfalls and I calmly walk past them.

"It was because she pitied me and I think she needed a friend. I was just the one that came to mind."

Or it was because she had seen the end of the sphere and she was really curious to want to know what I was going to say?

"You don't know that."

I shrug my shoulders and continue walking.

"We can change the subject now. Why'd you come looking for me?"

Tidus gives a nervous laugh.

"Well, the girls went out to get the last minute touches on the wedding tommorrow."

I didn't know it was tommorrow or I would have prepared.

"So, Wakka and I are left with caring for Vidina but we have practice for a few hours later."

I look over at him with a small glare.

"We were wondering if you could keep an eye on him while we are practicing. It's only for a few hours and you could use the training."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Why would I need training?

"Because Yuna and I might have kids soon and you are officially named godfather but Wakka isn't allowed to know okay? I just don't trust him with kids. Vidina drives him nuts sometimes."

"So I might be a grandpa soon?"

"No, you'd be an uncle."

I give a small smile. I had a feeling that he was only trying to make me feel better about my age.

"Fine. I'll help you with Vidina."

Let's see how alike with his parents he really is.

* * *

_Rikku_

The shop was quite stunning. Yuna was excited and was quick to get to the counter. Lulu and I were right behind her but I've never seen this girl so excited before. It was too bad that Paine wasn't here. I knew she'd be at the wedding but it would have been nice if she was able to help prepare. Though I don't think she would be too much help. She was more of a violent type than a girly type.

Yuna was at the counter asking if her dress was ready. The lady behind the counter was a younger woman with dark black hair and bright green eyes. She had a cheerful expression and she nods at Yuna's words.

"Yes, it is High Summoner Yuna."

She scampers to the back room and comes back with a dress that is covered in a bag.

"Would you like to try it on? Just to make sure the measurements are right?"

The girl's voice was timid and she sounded a lot younger than she really was. It made me smile a bit reminding me of myself but I wasn't timid. I was outgoing. Yuna was excited to try on the dress. I'm sure she was really looking forward to the wedding. She did wait two years for him to return and I've never seen her happier than when he came back. She takes the dress in her hands and peeks at it.

"Sure. Umm... I'll be right back."

Yuna goes into one of the dressing rooms and I start looking at other dresses with Lulu. She was more prone to the dark colors which I kind of saw coming. I was looking at the brighter colors but I could not find anything that seemed to fit. Yuna came out of the dressing room and I let out a soft gasp. I've never seen her look so beautiful. Besides the day of her other wedding but this dress outmatched the swan one in my opinion. It wasn't extravagant but instead fairly simple. It was a pure white and went down to her ankles and let her bare feet show. I knew she would be wearing a pair of shoes at the wedding but she really didn't need them. It fit well around her top and was strapless then at her hips it flared out and fell into soft folds. There were shear sleeves that fell off of her shoulders and over her hands letting her perfect skin be shown. There was a decoration of pearl beads around her middle making small flower designs. She looked absolutly beautiful. I stand still with my mouth wide open and I watch as Yuna's cheeks get a pink tinge to them.

"Wow."

That was the only word I could utter. She just looked gorgeous.

"It is perfect."

Yuna gets a wide smile and twirls around.

"Isn't it? The fit is just right and it isn't too extravagant."

I give a big smile.

"It's just right for you Yunie. I wouldn't pick anything else."

She looks down at it and then looks towards the window as if wondering if anyone she were out there.

"I better get changed and help you guys pick something out."

She gets back into the dressing room and I start to look again. It was quite difficult. Most of the ones that were in bright colors were too poofy, too extravagant, too bright, or way to simple. I was starting to get fustrated. When Yuna came out Lulu already had a pick and was off to try it on. It was a dark red color that could also count as black if you looked at it the right way. When she came out it looked good on her. Unlike her usual attire it covered up her chest giving her a more mature look. It was that dark red all over but the top part had two peices. The under part was only a tank top and the top over it was a dark red shear piece. The skirt part reached to the floor and dragged a little. It was quite simple yet on her it looked really good. When Lulu went back in to get back into her usual clothes I still could not find anything.

"Why do you keep looking at yellow and orange?"

I look over at Yuna and tilt my head to the side.

"Because they are my favorite colors."

She smiles and walks up to me. She puts on a serious expression and looks me over with studying eyes. She then gives a big grin and goes over to a group of green dresses. She pulls out a dark green dress and pushes it into my arms.

"Try this on. I bet you'll like it."

I give a confused expression and go into the dressing room. I knew that Lulu and Yuna were waiting impatiently for me outside. I put the dress on and stared at the mirror in the small room. The color was an emerald green and it had thin straps and it fit well in my top. Around the hips it flared out slightly but fell with a slight elegance. It went down to two inches below my knees and it was made of a very soft material. The neckline plunged a bit and along the neckline there was a swirl bead design in black beads. I bite my lower lip holding back a smile. It actually made me feel very pretty. I hesitantly open the door and peak my head out. The girl's urge me to come out and I do. Yuna claps her hands together in excitement and Lulu smiles.

"That's good. See, you don't need those bright colors. The green brings out your eyes." (Lulu)

I smile at Yuna and sway a little holding the skirt in my hands.

"Yeah. It is pretty isn't it?"

I look down at the dress and smile.

"This is the one. I'm going to change and we can pay for all this and get going. We've got to make sure the Temple is getting ready too."

I go to change quickly, careful not to damage the dress. I never thought that a dark color such as this would actually look good. I take the dress to the counter and pay for it as do the girl's for their own dresses. We also find the boy's some tuxedo's which was quite difficult since we didn't know what Auron's size was but we guessed. I made sure it had a dark red trim too since he seems to like red. We drop Lulu's dress and Wakka's suit off at her house and then we take mine and Yuna's dresses to mine. Yuna didn't want Tidus to see her dress so we decided earlier on that it would be left at my house since there is no way that anyone could get into my house. I am a professional theif class. We go to my room and I hang the two items in the closet and then go to lay Auron's tux on his bed. It was still messy so I could only guess he wasn't home yet. I see the sphere on the dresser and eye it for a moment but decide to leave it. I go to the living room where Yuna and Lulu are waiting.

"Do you want to have lunch before we go to the Temple? There is plenty of food here now."

Lulu raises an eyebrow and Yuna giggles.

"It's strange that you have food. You always would get it off of us." (Yuna)

"Quite strange indeed. Also, it worries a bit that you were alone here last night. You are usually at Yuna's house when it storms." (Lulu)

"I wasn't alone. Auron took care of me."

I start getting some quick meals out to prepare them. Yuna comes over and immeadiatly takes over. I think she must of thought that I might burn the house down.

"How did Auron take care of you? I'm curious to know." (Yuna)

I sit down at one of the kitchen chairs and put my head in my hands with my elbows rested on the table. I watch Yuna work with little curiousity.

"He let me wear his coat when the thunder started and he told me it was lightning proof. Then when it was getting dark I was having trouble sleeping so I went to his room and he held me and ran his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep. It was really calming."

I didn't notice that I was staring off with a dreamy expression.

"It doesn't sound too much like Auron but things have changed. He's not an unsent any more." (Lulu)

"From the sound of it, I think you have a crush on him. You have that far off sound to your voice and when you were talking about him your eyes glazed over." (Yuna)

I get to my feet and I had a feeling my face was bright red.

"No, I do not!"

The girl's laugh, well, Yuna laughed and Lulu gave her small laugh with her hand over her mouth.

"Now, you are getting quite defensive." (Lulu)

"Am not!"

"You are getting defensive. You're hiding something." (Yuna)

I glare at them and sit in my seat. I cross my arms and then my body relaxes as I sit in confusion. Did I have a crush on him? How long has that lasted? When Auron was sent I remember feeling this big pain in my chest and then I remember crying for a few days when I was alone. As we were travelling Spira I remember thinking about him when some things reminded me of him. Paine was a big factor to that for some reason. She acted like him in some ways. Then I called him up in the Farplane without even trying. Maybe, just maybe, I had a tiny crush on him.

"Okay, I guess I have a crush on him."

"I thought so."

I turn around quickly to see someone that I really didn't want to see.


	9. Ch 9 Babysitting and Soup

Here's the next chapter! I know the last one wasn't too amazing but it does set up for a lot of stuff that is going to happen later. Expect heartbreaks, violence, and bad guys. Yes, in an upcoming chapter soon there will be a bad guy! So, don't feel deprived of your Auron fighting goodness! hehe... shifty eyes Well, we have a wedding and we get to see how well Auron does dealing with Vidina. Maybe he could make a good daddy one day... hee hee. So, here's more. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FFX or FFX-2. I do own all other characters that are not in any of the games. Muwahahahaha.

* * *

_Auron_

We were at a beach that was off from the main beach where the ferry was. I sit in the sand, taking in the sunlight while Vidina plays with a toy blitzball that Wakka had given him. So far the kid was quite calm and laughing. It was good that he could amuse himself. I watch the blitzers as they practice and I still can't get how they can stand the sport. I was never a blitzball lover myself but I always went to Tidus's games. It was a fatherly thing. I thought this was going to be easy, that was until a toy blitzball hit me square in the nose. It was unlike me to be off guard but I was watching a kid. I didn't think he would attack me. He gives his childish laugh and I glare in his direction. Vidina tilts his head to the side then starts running with unsteady steps. I get to my feet, having a little trouble because the sand kept shifting under my boots. I chase after the kid but somehow he finds a way to dodge me. He would turn out to be a good fighter in later years. I think the rest of the blitzers saw this because I suddenly heard a roar of laughter. I look up to see them all holding there stomachs a few on the ground in fits. I glare at them and stop in my tracks. I watch the child's movements and predict his right turn and easily catch him. I cradle him in one arm and look towards the team of Auroch's. Vidina giggles and reaches up at my face for my sunglasses. Wakka jogs up and rubs the back of his head, laughter evident in his features.

"Sorry about that. He's in those terrible twos stage and likes to cause trouble."

I give a smirk.

"Sounds like how Tidus was when he was younger. He was a troublemaker."

The blonde gives a nervous laugh and kicks the sand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you basically raised Tidus after his Mom passed, ya?"

I nod and hand the squirming toddler to his father and go to get Masamune from the sand.

"I see your practice is done. Then we should be heading back to feed the kid."

Wakka looks at Vidina who reaches up to try and pull on his Dad's hair. I give a slight chuckle.

"Guess so, we'll just go to my place to eat."

The Captain looks towards his team and waves.

"Practice is over! Now, get yourselves ready for the weddin' tommorrow!"

I swear I could see Tidus blush a bit. Now it was his turn to rub the back of his head. Tidus jogs up to the both of us and I look at them.

"I am curious. Have you both still been practicing?"

Wakka looks confused for a moment.

"We were just practicing, ya?"

I shake my head.

"Not blitzball. Fiends still exsist do they not? Have you been practicing your drills? You have a family to protect."

I also had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Not at the wedding, there would be plenty of warriors there I could tell but sometime after. I felt that one of my Besaid friends would be in danger. I can see Wakka look nervous and quickly start tending the the toddler who has finally gotten a hold of his hair. Tidus throws out his chest with pride.

"I have. It's a habit that you had me doing since I first started. I don't know about Wakka, he's kind of let go of himself."

"Hey that's not fair!"

With that an arguement started as we began to head back towards the village for lunch. Vidina was starting to get a little cranky since he was hungry. We get back to Wakka's hut and Wakka was the one to begin dinner.

"Hey Tidus, do you have any milk?"

The blonde shakes his head as he bounces Vidina on his knee. I sit on the couch taking deep breaths as I am in a state of meditation. I had to think of a way to channel this emotion that I was feeling.

"There is some at Rikku's house. We got some while we were out."

Tidus looks over towards me and tilts his head to the side. Vidina giggles in his lap.

"I definatly thought that you had gone into your own world. Didn't think you were listening."

I shake my head and he puts the hyperactive toddler on my lap.

"I'll go over and get it. I'll be back in just a few minutes. Hang in there for me."

He rushes out the door and I bounce the kid in my lap, repeating what Tidus had done. Obviously I wasn't doing it right because he started to cry. I set him on the ground and start checking my pockets but I can't find anything in there that a kid would like to play with. I put my hand on my forhead and brush against my sunglasses. Getting an idea I take them off and hand them to the kid. He takes to them immeadiatly, giggling with glee. I let out a sigh and Wakka laughs.

"Good idea. He's been trying to get those from you all day."

* * *

_Rikku_

"I thought so."

Tidus had walked through the door with a big grin on his face. My own face turns bright red and I get up from my chair. He couldn't walk in like that. This was MY house.

"What are you doing here!?"

The others could tell I was enraged. I didn't want him to know. He would tell the world! He's always been like that. Then he always has to try and make everything better. That was just the way he was. He points at the refridgerator with a confused expression.

"I'm getting milk."

I then had a feeling he didn't hear all that I said which made me embarressed. He walks to the refridgerator cautiously and pulls out the milk carton. He then walks to the door and looks back.

"You need to relax."

He gives a small wave before leaving and I collapse in the chair and press my face against the table.

"I think he heard me."

Outside Tidus was holding in laughter. He had heard Rikku's little confession. He would have to tell Yuna about Auron's later.

Yuna rushes to me and puts her hands on my shoulders, pulling me up.

"Now, now. I don't think he did. He probably thought we were hear and said that he was right."

I could tell she was trying to reassure me. It just wasn't helping.

"But he'll tell Auron and you know he's a big mouth!"

I was whining now. When there was a loud sizzling noise Yuna had to quickly rush off to get the food off of the stove.

"You aren't going to tell him how you feel?"

I look up over to see Lulu looking at me, concern written all over her face. I shake my head, causing my braids to smack me in the face.

"Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid?"

She shakes her head slowly, her braids falling behind her shoulders.

"I do not think you are stupid at all Rikku. I think you should really think about these feelings and figure out how much you care for Auron. I think you had more of a reason to bring him back other than giving him a second chance. I think you had some deep feeling inside that connected to him. You could have wished for others lives you know. You could have brought your mother back, made your father not angry at you any more, or even get rid of your fear of lightning. But you chose to bring back an old Guardian. Someone who does not know much emotion since he's seen so much death and experianced so much loss. Why did you wish for Auron to come back from the dead?"

She was being very reasonable and it made me somewhat mad but then again, it got me thinking.

"I brought him back because I remember the stories he use to tell us about his life before he met us. He trained day and night to become one of the best warrior monks in all of Spira, which left him with no time to think about other things like family and lesiure time. He wanted to Spira of Sin forever but he did not have what he needed to become a Summoner so he became a Guardian instead. When he was asked to marry a priest's daughter he refused feeling that he would give the woman a life of dispair because he was a warrior monk. He was outcast from Yevon because of this and he met Uncle Braska, who was also outcasted from Yevon because he married an Al Bhed woman and had Yuna. They then found Jecht and they all became a Summoner's Party that was an outcast of Yevon."

I smile and look down at the table.

"He would always say that those were the best times of his life but it was spent leading his best friend to his death, going to give a hope that was completely useless. I always felt he deserved better than that. To finally experiance love and family, and have a life without Sin like we do. He did help us you know."

Yuna places three plates on the table and I gain a soft expression.

"Don't you guys think he deserves this chance too?"

I look up at them both and I can see Lulu smiling and Yuna nodding.

"I thought so."

"But what about your feelings for him?"

Yuna sits down at the table and starts eating slowly, trying to keep her mouth empty for when she needed to speak.

"I always felt connected to Auron. He was the oldest of all of us and he was so experianced. He was sort of outcast from the rest of us. I mean, Yuna was the center because you were the Summoner. Then you all were connected because you guys grew up together. Then Tidus was the one who was always close to you and even though I was connected by blood the inside group would always be Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Kimarhi, and Tidus. Sometimes I would find myself talking to him while everyone else was together in the Calm Lands. I guess that's where it all started."

It all started soon before Yuna was going to die. I fell for him when we were taking a small break and lying low from the Bevelle guards. He would let me lay on his shoulder at night and would hold me when I was scared. That's how I knew he would do it last night during the storm. It's weird but I hadn't relized I fell for him.

* * *

_Auron_

The day was finally over and I had stolen the shower before Rikku got home. From what I know by Tidus's information was that they were getting the Temple prepared and making sure it was going all right. Both workouts were quite tiring, meaning both training and then babysitting. Who knew kids could wear you out? When I get out of the shower I open the door to see Rikku standing there, tapping her foot. I was rubbing a towel on my hair and I stop as I stare at her. This had been the first time I had seen her all day.

"What is it Rikku?"

"I thought I told you that I take a shower in the evening and in the morning."

"You did."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

She glares at me and I give a small laugh.

"I think it would have been best if I would have taken a shower. I trained all morning then helped watch a screaming toddler the rest of the day."

I walk past her and I knew she was pouting. She was always adorable when she pouted. This time I didn't feel guilty when I thought that. I did before but now I don't. It was somewhat of a relief. I get to my room and look on my bed to see a suit and I raise an eyebrow. This was definatly not something I would normally wear.

"Rikku! What is this?"

The little blonde bounces into the room with a grin on her face. She picks the article of clothing off of the bed and lifts it up for me to see.

"It's a suit for you to wear tomorrow. It even has a dark red lining because I know you like red."

She sounded so proud of her choice. She then gets a look of disappointment over her face after I don't say anything.

"You don't like it?"

"Rikku, I love it."

I smile and she gives a big grin.

"Good. Well, hurry up. I made dinner!"

Now, that was unusual.

* * *

_Rikku_

I really can't cook but after some talk with the girls they thought it would be a good idea if I made dinner for him so we could talk a bit. Lulu had convinced me to tell him about how I felt so I thought that I would eventually. I wanted to keep things casual so I was only in a pair of house shorts and a black t-shirt that read 'Hypergirl' across the front in pink letters. The dinner was an Al Bhed favorite amoung my people and was really the only thing I knew how to make. It was a little spicy but then had a sweet taste to it too. It was really good in my opinion and I think that Auron liked it when we were on the pilgrimage.

He comes down the hallway just as I'm spooning the soup into bowls. He takes a quick look at what I'm making and then waits until I am seated before he sits. He has a lot of gentleman qualities about him. I take the first taste and I sigh in relief when the familiar taste fills my mouth. He was soon to follow. For the first few moments of the dinner it was very quite and I noticed that he was watching me. I look up from eating and he looks away. I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. What was going on?

"Auron?"

He looks up rather hesitantly. I tilt my head to the side and give a friendly smile.

"Is something wrong?"

He is quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I've just been thinking is all."

* * *

_Auron_

I was thinking about what I'm going to do about these emotions I have for you.

* * *

_Rikku_

Oh how much I wish I could tell him. But it was far too early.

"Really? About what?"

He lays down the spoon and he has that masked expression again. He was hiding something, just like he did on the pilgrimage.

"I was thinking about you."

Well, that was honest then my curiousity peaked.

"Really? What about me?"

"About what I was going to say at the end of that sphere."

Now my interest was captivated.

"Rikku, what I was going to say was..."

He pauses and I can sense a strong sense of nervousness coming from him.

"I was going to tell you that during our stay in the Calm Lands I..."

He was really nervous which was weird to see. He was always so calm and collected but not now. He was nervous and I think I felt fear coming from him too.

"I fell in love with you Rikku."

Now I was in complete shock. I drop my spoon in my soup and let out a small sqeak as I notice what I've done. I fish for it and he quickly leaves the room. When I finally get the spoon I get still and take small deep breaths. It was strange that I was just starting to sort through those same emotions but he's been doing that for so long. I go and wash off my spoon and then place it beside my bowl. I pick up his food and spoon and walk towards his room.

* * *

_Auron_

Stupid, stupid, stupid! You shouldn't have told her that. Didn't you see that look of fear across her face? Or was it shock? It could have been both but you had to open up your mouth didn't you? I shut the door to my room behind me and I stare at the empty space. The bed was still slightly messed up from this morning and the clothing was in the closet and draws. The Masamune is leaning up against the wall in the corner and the suit she bought me for tomorrow was lying on the bed still. My sunglasses were missing because I had to relinquish them to some kid. I didn't belong here. I really didn't. I'm suppose to be dead. There is a soft knock on the door and I hear her voice from the other side.

"Auron?"

I look towards the door and stare for a few moments. I didn't know if I should open it. Her voice did not show fear but instead it showed concern and worry. She knocks again and I can feel myself calming down.

"Auron? Are you in there? I've got your soup."

I open the door and she holds out the bowl to me with an innocent expression.

"You shouldn't go to bed without a full stomach. Will you come back out and eat with me? I've got something I need to tell you."

Somehow she had managed to be kind even when I have most likely scared her. I walk out to the kitchen with her, taking the bowl from her so she didn't have to carry it. I sit at the table with her and she smiles.

"Umm... I have a sort of confession."

Now I was curious.

"See, I relized something today while I was with the girls. I relized that I have a crush on you."

She looks up at me with soft eyes and then back at her soup. She stirs it with her spoon, watching it swirl around.

"I'm not really sure how strong the emotions are but if you give me time I can figure them out okay?"

She looks up and I'm looking back at her. I was confused. When could she gain this? I shake my head and smile.

"Take all the time you need."

She smiles.

"Okay. Now you finish your soup or I won't let you sleep tonight."


	10. Ch 10 The Wedding of a Lifetime

So, this is a chapter based entirely on the Yuna and Tidus's wedding, plus the awkwardness between Rikku and Auron. Also, expect a nice suprise in here too... hee hee. So, the last chapter I felt was more of a confession and I thought it was fun to write about how Auron would deal with Vidina. Plus I like having Tidus be the prying type. So, have fun with this chapter as we get to see the difficulties of having a wedding! This is going to be a long one so I hope you have time!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FFX or FFX-2. I do own all made up characters.

* * *

_Auron_

I dreamed of darkness, just the pitch black darkness. I was alone in this darkness, alone with these thoughts. I have discovered the deep ditches in my mind happen to have a lot of bad memories. Maybe that is why they are in those dark holes. I saw people dying before my very eyes. I saw people die by the swing of my blade. I heard their screaming and I think... I was laughing. Laughing because they wouldn't get out of the way. Laughing because they were stupid enough to challenge me. Laughing because I didn't know what to feel. I watched as people I knew were falling at my feet. Then while I was laughing, I started crying. Crying because of the loss of friends. I knew that even if I hadn't killed them directly I did kill them some how. By sending them out during the battle in the war with the anti-Yevon group or even guarding them until Yunalesca was the one that killed them. I killed them all and I have atoned for my mistakes. I helped bring the downfall of Sin by guiding Yuna and the rest of them. It was time that I finally let myself forget of my past mistakes and it is now time for me to be human. I am not a monster no longer... I am finally human.

I woke with a start this morning because Rikku had jumped on my bed. I was able to restrain myself from hurting her out of defense but that didn't stop me from toppling off of the bed. I must have rolled onto the side while I was sleeping. There was a sharp pain as I hit the floor and I let out a loud groan. This was not my thoughts on how to wake up this morning.

"Wakie wakie sleep head!"

I rub my head as I pull myself up and onto the bed. Rikku is kneeled on the bed wearing a pair of jean shorts that were frayed along the bottom and an orange belly top. Her hair was up and out of her face in a simple ponytail. I was annoyed by this sudden waking but then I was thankful for it. I did not want those memories to persist.

"Why have you waken me so early?"

She tilts her head to the side, looking at me as if I was insane. Which is a fact that I do not deny.

"Today is Yunie's and Tidus's wedding. You have to leave."

I shake my head, trying to get the sleep away.

"What?"

"You have to leave because this is where Yuna is getting ready. You aren't allowed to be here because you are a guy."

"But I'm not the groom and I want to go back to bed."

I lay back down on the bed and close my eyes. I hear her give a loud 'humph' and I feel her move off of the bed. I hear her footsteps as she gets in front of me then pulls me out of the bed making me land once again on the floor. I hit hard again and groan. Was she planning on killing me? I'm not as young as I use to be.

"No, you have to get up. Wakka isn't even allowed to be here. The only one allowed to see her before the wedding is... Pops."

I had been starting to notice that she didn't mention Cid often which also made me wonder why she wasn't living at New Home. I grab her hand and pull her down on the floor with me. She lands on top of me and turns a bright red.

"Now, it isn't nice to make me land on the floor is it?"

She stares for a minute and then quickly scrambles to her feet and I let her.

"Um... just be out of here soon. I think Tidus won't mind you naping on his couch."

She leaves the room and I get up with a sigh. My body was aching from the two falls. She comes back in for a moment.

"And don't forget to take your suit. You are going to have to get ready at Tidus's."

"All right."

She quickly leaves and I shake my head. I get to my feet and go to the closet and pick up the suit. I grab a pillow as well and my coat. I don't even bother to change. I put on my coat, grab the Masamune just in case, and head out of the door. I amble towards Tidus's house in a sleepy stupor and accidently bump into Yuna on her way over to Rikku's. I stop and look at her with my sleepy eye and she smiles. I could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Good morning Sir Auron."

"Auron."

I wasn't going to be called 'Sir' anymore. I am not a Guardian any longer.

"Umm... Auron."

She looked as if she was trying not to say something then she smiles.

"Tidus is still asleep."

She looks at the pillow in my hands and she shakes her head.

"There are some blankets on the back of the couch if you need them."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and rushes off.

"I'll see you later."

I stand there for a minute and smile. She was still the same girl from 4 years ago but a little more open. I begin walking once again towards my destination. When I do reach it I am greeted by a nice warm atmosphere. Everything inside just eminated Yuna and then Tidus. There were maps of Spira all over the place and pictures of everyone from when they were on the pilgrimage. There were even a few recent ones. There were a few blitzball items here and there as well. On the coffee table there was a fiend guide and the hanging on the wall was Tidus's Brotherhood. It looked like it had been taken down a few times. I brush a few magazines off of the couch and put down my pillow. I lay the Masamune against a wall and lay my coat on the coffee table. I fall onto the couch making the springs make a sqeaky noise. I pull the blanket off the back of the couch and then drift off to sleep. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Rikku_

I couldn't help but blush after he had pulled me onto the floor. I mean, I knew that he loved me and I knew that I had a crush on him. I still had yet to figure out what I wanted and how I felt. It was just a thing that would take time.

Yuna comes through the door with a big smile on her face and I can't help but smile. I rush up to her and take her hands in mine. We both start giggling and jumping up and down.

"I'm getting married!"

"You're getting married!"

We both giggle and I go to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I figured out how to make toast this morning."

She laughs and comes up behind me.

"No, I can't eat. I have so many butterflies it rivals the pyreflies of the Farplane!"

I turn to her and take a good look at her. She was 20 years old and getting married. In Spira that wasn't really odd. Everyone married at a young age since Sin was here. Love was found quite easily back then and sometimes marriages weren't based on love. There were also a lot of political marriages back then. This wasn't going to be like Yuna's marriage to Seymour. This was going to be real.

"You're looking at me funny."

I laugh and pull her into a hug.

"I was just remembering that this real. That I won't stand helplessly on the sidelines with a gun pointed at me as I watch you get married."

She laughs a little.

"This time it is real."

I look at her with the biggest smile.

"Relax for a bit before we get ready. You can't great guests in your wedding dress you know. They should start arriving in a couple of hours. I like the rest of the Gullwings will be here first then Pops..."

I trailed a bit. Dad wasn't too happy with me. Not since I turned down that proposal. Yuna looks at me a little concerned and I smile.

"You're thinking about that fight aren't you?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"He'll be mad but he'll get over it. It just takes time."

She smiles and I hug her close. His words had hurt.

_I was called to New Home for the first time since it was built. The Gullwings were still together with Tidus tagging along since he had missed being in Spira. He was as excited as I was to see New Home. All of us were devastated by the wreckage and carnage there was the day that Home was destroyed. Yuna had no idea what it was like and neither did Paine but I had a feeling she sort of did since Gippal was one of her partner's in the Crimson Squad. The airship landed in the brand new port and I was anything but still when it was time to get off. When the bridge open I jumped off before it was even all the way open. Pops was standing there with a big grin on his face as he saw me. I ran into his arms like any daughter would to their father after they hadn't seen them in a year. He held me close and I laughed with happiness. I looked at him with big curious eyes._

_"Wow, it's so beautiful. I can't wait to see the whole place!"_

_He just smiled and the others were able to come off of the bridge too. I moved to let Yuna give him a hug and he shook hands with all the guys. He then looked Tidus right in the eye and gave a big smile._

_"Thank you for saving her."_

_He wasn't able to thank him after he disappeared. Tidus did something I would have greatly advised against. He pulled Pops into a big hug but the reaction he got was not one that I would have guessed. He hugged back, slapping him on the back. When they pulled apart Yuna gave him the news that they were to get married and she wanted him to give her away because he was always like a father to her. Pops was honored and then he brought the subject up._

_"Well, I didn't know you were going to marry so soon. I actually have an arrangement for Rikku here."_

_That stopped my heart and made my blood boil._

_"What?"_

_"Who?"_

_Those were two concerns voiced by me and then Yuna. Pops just chuckled and motioned for some guy to come over. He whispered in his ear and then the guy ran off to do whatever task Pops had given him._

_"Well, it is a tradition that the daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed be put into an arranged marriage. You are going to take over when I'm gone and I'm very happy with that decision."_

_I look over at Brother and he smiles._

_"I cannot do this job. I am not good at politics."_

_He rubs the back of his head and I look at Pops with wide eyes. And I was? I can't even sit still._

_"And I know that you aren't good at it either but I have a guy who is and I believe that you two would make a great couple. I think you actually know him. He's leader of the Machine Faction and one of the representitives of Youth Yevon for the Al Bhed."_

_I shake my head. No. Not _him_. It was as if on cue when Gippal walked up to Pops with a big smile on his face. No, no, NO!_

_"Hey."_

_I wanted to scream as loud as I could. There was no way in hell that I was going to marry Gippal._

_"You're kidding me right? I mean, this has to be one of your cruel jokes."_

_I think he thought I was sarcastic. He just laughed and clapped Gippal on the shoulder making him buckle a bit._

_"Naw, I'm quite serious. I can see Gippal here bringing the Al Bhed back to their former glory and who better lead them after I'm gone huh?"_

_"Come on Rikku. Give me a chance."_

_I couldn't refuse. At that time he had me under that charm. I mean, I really didn't want to admit it but he did. We went on one date and I couldn't stand him. He was self-centered and stared at everyone Al Bhed woman that passed by. He even hit on Yuna right in front of me AND Tidus. It just wasn't right at all. I pulled Pops off to the side afterwards and told him that I had to decline. He just wasn't right for me. I didn't even like him. Then he said those stinging words._

_"You will learn to like him and if not then you are no longer my daughter!"_

_I just walked away. I wasn't going to marry a jerk._

I let out a sigh and just smile. I let go of Yuna and look at her.

"Don't worry too much about it. Today is your big day. I'll suffer under his presence only for you."

"Thank you."

She sits on the couch and I sit with her and lean my head on her shoulder. After awhile she had become my safe haven. I could tell Yuna anything and everything. In a way she sometimes acted like a mother to me then as my best friend.

"I saw Auron this morning. He looked like he was about to fall over in the middle of the road."

She laughs a little.

"Yeah, I woke him up this morning and shooed him out of the house."

I then sit up and start kicking my feet a bit.

"He told me something last night."

She looks over at me with curiousity. I start to twiddle my thumbs and I felt a warming sensation in my cheeks.

"He told me something but I have to show you something first."

I get up and rush into his room. The orange sphere was on the dresser still so it wasn't hard to find. I pick it up and go to show it to Yuna. She listened intently and was happy with what Auron had to say about her. When it got to the end she looked confused.

"What was he going to say?"

I take the orange sphere in my hands and toss it from one to another.

"Well, when I found this it was when we were at the Farplane. The pyreflies that formed him dropped it. But last night he told me what he was going to say. He told me that when we were staying at the Calm Lands that he fell in love with me."

I'm quiet and Yuna stares at me with her mouth wide open.

"Wow. That's really weird. I mean we were just talking about how you liked him and he comes up with that confession. What did you do?"

I give a nervous smile.

"I told him that I had a crush on him and that I still needed time to think on it and he said okay."

She claps her hands together with a look of pure glee on her face. I look at her confused as she gets to her feet.

"It's just perfect. I mean, he loves you right and you like him. He's letting you take your time just like a gentleman."

She stops and looks at me.

"Remember what you told me that you look for in a guy?"

I think for a moment and start listing the features.

"He's got to be older than me. It would be weird if he was younger. He's got to be that dark mysterious person because that always gets me curious. He also has to be warm and kind on the inside even if he doesn't show it to everyone else he has to show to me. He can't be afraid to laugh or play little games because I like to. He has to be patient because I have no patience."

I look up at her with a wry smile.

"Then he has to, must, get along with Pops."

She then counts off a few things.

"Auron's definatly older, he is dark and mysterious, he has shown you compassion, and from what I hear from Tidus he's never heard him laugh as much as he did yesterday. Then he is also very patient even if he does lose his temper sometimes."

She smiles.

"Now we just have to figure out the rest."

At that moment Lulu comes into the house with little Vidina on her hip. She gives a soft smile and looks at Yuna. She puts Vidina down and rushes over to Yuna. She takes her into a hug and I giggle.

"Oh, my little sister is getting married!"

I was glad that things were being directed off of me. Today was Yuna's day, not mine. The morning consisted of chasing after Vidina and then they sent me to go and greet everyone who was coming while Lulu did her best to help Yuna get ready and to keep Vidina out of trouble.

I stood on the beach as Brother's airship was first to arrive. The red machine parked over the water and hovered there before finally resting in the shallow water and halfway on the beach. The Gullwings poured out of the vehicle and with them was the Youth Yevon group. Brother came up and gave me a quick hug which I really hadn't expected. He must still feel bad about what happened with Pops. Buddy gave me a hello and Shinra was jumping up and down in excitement. They were all dressed up which was weird to see. Paine was next to come out of the airship with the help of Baralai. She was wearing a dark purple dress that was fitting close to her body and then flared a little around her ankles. Baralai was wearing the traditional clothing of Yevon priests. Nooj came down with Leblanc on his arm and I could't help but laugh a bit. Following them close behind was Leblanc's two best lackies, Logos and Ormi. Behind them was Gippal who came without a date.

"Welcome to Besaid!"

Paine smiles and Baralai gives a grin. They had become a couple over the years which I find to be a good thing for her. They worked great together. Leblanc tries to blow me off but she has a hard time doing so.

"Hello Rikku. I hope you are faring well." (Nooj)

"I am. I miss sphere hunting but I know I'll be out there soon."

"I would hope so. The rest of the sphere hunters are amaeturs. I need some competition." (Leblanc)

For her that was a compliment.

"Don't worry. The Gullwings will be out there once all of this excitement settles down."

"Good. I'm getting bored." (Leblanc)

I point towards the path and smile.

"Just follow the path. We only have minor fiends so getting rid of them won't be hard. Paine won't have a problem."

Paine nods and the group follows but Gippal stays behind. He looks me over. I was still in shorts and a belly top. I wasn't going to get changed until I was done here.

"Hey there Rikku."

I hadn't seen him since the confrontation with Pops.

"Hi Gippal."

He takes a deep breath and he looks as if he is searching for something to say.

"Um, I'm sorry about how I acted then. I really didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Dad for even setting something like that up."

"You know I've been thinking. Maybe we should try another chance."

I shake my head.

"I really don't think it would work Gippal."

"I think it could."

I continue to shake my head. I didn't like him really. I had a crush on him so long ago but all the Al Bhed girls did. I was just one on the train.

"I don't think I'm the girl for you."

He's quiet and then he walks up to me. I take a step back without thinking.

"We'll talk about this some other time then."

He walks past me and goes down the path. I let out my breath, not relizing that I was holding it before. I shake my head and I had a feeling that I would get a bunch of awkward moments like that. The next airship was coming in and I recognized it as Dad's. That made me even more nervous. He was first to get off and he looked over at the Celsius with little regard. He then spotted me and I felt completely naked. I wanted to hide because I felt like he was going to scream and yell. He just walked past me and headed towards the village. There were a few other Al Bheds aboard his ship including Rin who gave me a comforting hug. I felt like crying. I just brush off the feeling to the best of my ability as the ferry pulls in with other passengers from all over Spira. I make my way to the docks just as they are coming off. The first to be noticed was a group of Ronso with Kimarhi in the lead. I give a big smile seeing my old friend. He wore traditional Ronso cerimonial clothes so it looked kind of weird on him.

"Hey there big guy!"

With him was his wife and Garik and his lifemate. Trailing behind them were Lian and Ayde, the two Ronso children we helped so long ago.

"Kimarhi is here as Yuna wanted."

I smile and pat his arm.

"She'll be happy to see you Kimarhi."

He gives his version of a smile.

"They are in the village. You remember the way?"

He nods and leads his small group to the path. Following was Elma, Lucil, Clasko, Shelinda, and so many more we had met on our journies. I greeted everyone and told them the way to go. Finally everyone was there and it was time for me to head back. I make my way down towards the village with a lighter heart seeing so many friends.

* * *

The Al Bhed girl walked with a bounce in her step. She seemed a little more light hearted than before. The Al Bhed scum! Disgusting creatures! Though I dare not say that to the Guardian girl's face. No, no. She would rip me to little peices with her claws and the Guardian boy would too. He more protective over her than even Summoner. Hehe... just wait. The Master will be pleased with my discoveries. Yes, she will. She will be very proud of Sosetsu. Yes, very proud.

* * *

_Auron_

I woke finally when I heard a strange yelp from the bedroom followed by a loud thump. I open my eye and sigh. I recognized that sound as Tidus waking up. He always seemed to find a way to fall out of bed in the morning. It was a pestering thing when he was little. I sit up and see Wakka opening the door and I knew it was time for the long day to begin.

"Mornin'"

I just grunt in hello and rub the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. He gives a small laugh.

"If I remember right you use to be the early riser. I'm suprised to see you sleeping."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

He shrugs his shoulders and plops onto the couch beside me. Tidus makes his way to the living room, rubbing the back of his head. He sits down as well and it is quiet.

"I'm getting married today."

"I know, I was run out of a nice warm bed because of it."

"I don't have to worry about Vidina today."

Again there is a silence and I can feel my eyes drooping. They start talking a bit and I drift off to sleep.

"Auron!"

I jump up and look around, startled. The two are there but there are a few more guests. Among them are people I do not know at all.

"Auron, you fell back asleep."

I rub my eye and then stand up stretching.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. Rikku kept me up."

Tidus gives me a weird look and I shake my head.

"She wanted to talk so I did."

"Okay, well. I want to introduce you to the Gullwings, the Youth Yevon group, and the Leblanc Syndicate."

He points at Brother and I remember him immeadiatly.

"I know Brother."

The Al Bhed boy seems proud that I was able to remember him.

"Well, the other two are Shinra and Buddy."

I nod, showing that I was acknowledging them.

"Then there is Paine and she is also part of the Youth Yevon group. They are Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal."

I nod.

"Then there is Leblanc, leader of the Leblanc Syndicate, and then two members Logos and Ormi."

"It is nice to meet you all."

The Al Bhed introduced as Gippal was giving me an indifferent look that did not fit my fancy. He looked a little angered. I pick up my coat and then the Masamune. They seem a little suprised that I can pick up the large weapon.

"Now, I'm going to start training so I can wake up."

I put on my coat and walk outside. I was wearing my steel-toed boots as usual but my clothes were loose and baggy because they were what I fell asleep in. I go to a corner of the village where no one was and I step with my legs slightly spread. I hoist the blade onto my shoulder and take a look at my surroundings. The ground was firm so it would be an easy training session. I bring the blade in front of me and start the simple motions. I wasn't going to wear myself out this time. I had to look semi-decent. I perform the simple motions, my coat swirls around me with each movement. When I'm satisfied I bring the sword down in one strong swipe and take deep, slow breaths.

"Impressive."

I look up to see Gippal. I lower the blade but I keep a strong grip on it.

"It takes years of training to acheive anything close to that."

He gives a strained smile and then makes his way towards me.

"Tidus gave us the story on why you're here. What makes me curious is why she would wish for you to come back when she could have wished for her father not to be angry at her."

I raise an eyebrow.

"She's never mentioned anything of it."

He just smiles and looks like he is examining the Masamune.

"Well, it was because she is in an arranged marriage with me."

He looks up and straight into my eye.

"I advise that you take a nice, big step back. I can tell that you care about her by the way you say her name. Such care."

He gives a nice smile and then walks away.

"Just remember, she's MY girl."

I could feel a strong sense of anger as I heard him talk about her that way. Rikku was not a possession. I close my eye and calm myself down. I would have to ask about him later when I had the chance.

I make my way back to Tidus's home and I am introduced to others as well as reunited with Kimarhi. It had been so long since I had seen him and it was good to see him and as the leader of the Ronso no less. Eventually I did have to get ready and I was amoung the few who were trying to relax Tidus.

"There is really no reason to worry." (Nooj)

"But what if she figures she wants nothing to do with me?" (Tidus)

"She's dealt with you this long."

"When you were gone she stood on the docks and whistled everyday. She never stopped." (Wakka)

"She really did that?" (Tidus)

"Yeah." (Wakka)

"If I can do it, you can." (Nooj)

He claps him on the shoulder and I think that he felt a little relief. If Nooj can put up with Leblanc then I think he could do anything. From what I've seen Leblanc is very commanding.

"Same here." (Wakka)

I walk out of the room seeing Tidus was calmer now. I look at myself in one of the randomly placed mirrors in the house. It was weird seeing me this dressed up. My small ponytail trailed down the back of my neck and was actually showing. I was now clean shaven which was a new thing for me. It had been awhile. I still wore my sunglasses, wishing only to hide the eye that was affected by the scar. It was something that I knew I would always live with. Even if I made that certain wish. I catch the view of someone in the mirror with blonde hair and I turn around. What I saw captivated me. It was Rikku and she was wearing an emerald green dress that clung to her chest and down to her hips. At the hips it flared out into a flowing skirt that reached down to two inches below her knees. The neckline plunged slightly showing very little cleavage and along the neckline is a black swirling design made from various beads. She wears black heels that strap up only an inch above her ankle and the heel isn't really all that high. Her hair was tamed and put into a straight ponytail with little braids going through it but without the beads. Her bangs came down but were brushed away from her face making her eyes stand out more than ever. She wore very little makeup, just a little blush on her cheek bones and eyeliner that excentuated her eyes. I felt as if someone had stolen my breath away and I could only stare at its captor.

"Umm... I'm suppose to tell everyone that we are suppose to be ready. Umm... also, Yuna arranged that you would be walking with me down the aisle just before she is to come out with Pa... umm... Dad."

I smile still unable to say anything. She gives a small laugh and walks up to me. She waves her hand in front of my eye and I blink, but she probably couldn't see that.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just taking in how beautiful you look."

Her cheeks turn a slight pink and I smile a bit. She nudges me with her elbow and smiles.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

Now was my turn to turn slightly red. She smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Everyone is seated and we are just waiting for everyone else. Leblanc is yakking my ear off because Nooj isn't down there sitting with her."

"I'll go tell Tidus that he should head down there."

She quickly leaves the house towards the Besaid Temple. I went and got Tidus who was now very mellow. I told him it was time for him to stand at the alter and he seemed excited instead of scared. That was a lot better than before. He was quick to leave as well but the small group that had stayed behind was right behind him. I watched as he made his way up to the alter and stood by the priest. Jecht would be so proud.

* * *

They were heading towards the Temple and I almost had my chance to grab the Al Bhed girl but a bunch of men came from where she did. Amoung them was the Man in Red, but he was not in red. This angered me but I caught sight of two other targets. The Zanarkand boy and the fat Blitzball Captain. The Master will be pleased to hear that the Zanarkand boy is here but not that the Man in Red is. She said that he was a bad person and was the one who challenged Lady Yunalesca. He was the one who caused the deletion of the traditions. She said he would burn. Yes, that is what she would want. To make him burn!

* * *

_Rikku_

It was one of those nights where you feel utterly beautiful even if it is not your night. You still can't help but feel pretty even if the attention is not on you. I watch as Nooj makes his way to his seat and then I look over to see the group of guys. It was Kimarhi, Wakka, and then Auron. Paine would be walking with Kimarhi, Wakka would be walking with Lulu and Auron with me. It was going to be Baralai with Paine and then Kimarhi with me but Baralai understood. I heard the music and I couldn't help but smile, that was until I saw Dad. He kept a cold expression as he stood with Yuna, waiting for his cue. He hadn't talked to me the whole time he's been here. I take a deep breath and Auron walks up to me which that alone makes me blush a bit. He offers his arm as Kimarhi and Paine walk out. It was funny seeing the two because they were so abnormally matched. Afterwards was Wakka and Lulu with little Vidina holding his Mom's hand. He was the ring bearer but since he was so little he had to be guided by Lulu. He looked so cute in his little tux. Then was Auron and me. We walked in the slow beat which wasn't too hard even though Auron had never been to the rehersals. Then we split and went to either side as the bridal music started playing. Lulu had to pick up Vidina so he wouldn't run around and he was miraculously quiet. Yuna walked down the aisle holding onto Dad's arm with such a glow it took my breath away. She looked so beautiful.

* * *

_Auron_

I haven't seen Yuna look so happy in years. I know that she'll be this happy even in years to come.

* * *

_Rikku_

The wedding went on with normal procession. It wasn't long and everyone dispersed after Tidus and Yuna left but they didn't go far. They only went around back so they could enter again and be ready for the photos. The Wedding Party took pictures and even little Vidina behaved himself which was a miracle. Dad, however, kept a stone cold stare the whole time. Only smiling once because Yuna made him. I kept my mouth shut and smiled when I had to but I kept close to Auron. He still felt safe to me and it made me feel better that he was around while Gippal and Cid were here. If not I probably would have blown up on them already.

* * *

_Auron_

I noticed that the whole time through the photos she kept to herself and clung to my arm as if for dear life. It worried me a bit because she was usually more out there. I look over at Cid and I finally relize the problem. I really had to figure out what happened between them. I lean down and whisper in her ear just as everyone is leaving.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked up at me with helpless eyes and I really knew that something was wrong. She was crying, small tears running down her cheeks and she had never made a sound. I take her hand and lead her away from everyone into a corner of the Temple. She presses her back against the wall and I look down at her. I take off my sunglasses and stick them into my pocket. I didn't want to see her cry. It hurt my heart to see her upset. She was looking away from me and I take her chin gently in my hand and push her face to look at me. She looked like she was trying to hold back the tears but she was failing miserably.

"Will you tell me what is going on between you and Cid?"

She nods and buries her face into my jacket. I put my arms around her waist in comfort.

"A year ago Pops thought it would be a good idea to put me into an arranged marriage. I mean, back then it was tradition but I thought that since I'm not the oldest then I wouldn't have to worry about it. But Brother is so stupid that he can't run New Home. So, the only person Pops finds capable is that good for nothing Gippal. That leaves me in an arranged marriage with him. I mean I tried to go by it but Gippal is a complete jerk! So, I told him no. Then he said he disowns me."

I feel her try and press herself closer to me but she no longer can.

"So you are hurt that he hasn't spoken to you."

"Yes."

"He'll come around and figure out that you can decide what you want for yourself. You are no longer a child and I do not think that he relizes that. You are a young woman in a brand new world."

I give a small chuckle.

"And I'm an old man in a brand new world."

She hits my chest slightly and then looks up.

"You're not old."

With her saying that it made me feel a lot better. She looks into my eye and then smiles.

"I think I know now."

I tilt my head a bit and she puts her arms around my neck.

"I really like you Auron. Maybe it is love but I won't know for awhile."

She leans in and kisses me softly on the lips and my eye unconciously closes. She pulls away and I feel like I couldn't breath. Was this what love felt like? Like her heart was about to burst with passion? I smile and let out a sigh.

"Wow. That felt right."

She then gives a big smile.

"I think with you around I'll be fine. Just as long as Gippal doesn't come around. He annoys me."

She gets a huffy look on her face and I smile. Her mood was changing. I let go of her and take out my sunglasses but she quickly stuffs them back in my pocket.

"You don't need to hide behind those. It's just a distraction. Plus, it makes you look like some bouncer."

She laughs and I too chuckle. She takes my hand and pulls me towards the Temple doors.

"Let's hurry I want to dance!"

I've never had a happier moment then right then.


	11. Ch 11 A New Enemy

This is the next lovely chapter of a Second Chance. So, Auron and Rikku are now an unofficial couple. Hehe… I loved it! The last chapter was so difficult to write since it was all about a wedding. I'm not good with weddings and I've only been to a few… well this one is starting off at the reception so I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FFX or FFX-2. I do own all made up characters.

* * *

_Rikku_

I never expected him to be so kind. He stayed close and whenever Pops got close he made sure to steer me away. You could tell that Dad wasn't too happy seeing me on the arm of a waayyy older guy. Let alone the Legendary Guardian. I wasn't doing this to get back at him. I really had strong feelings for him. I mean, I don't think I'm in love with him but I really do like him and it is more than a friend. I had thought about it all day and that was my conclusion. When he held me while I told the story and when he let me cry, it just proved how much he cared about me. That's what I want. Not some emotionless marriage.

Outside there was a bonfire in the center of village and it roared with the festivities and celebration of Yuna's wedding. It was special since she was the High Summoner who got rid of Sin forever. I got to dance with Yuna which was kind of weird since we really didn't know who was supposed to lead. It was fun though and I think I saw Auron laugh after we couldn't figure it out. I like hearing him laugh. It makes me feel special whenever it is me making him laught too. I think he's starting to figure out that life is not just about guarding someone, it's about having fun and enjoying it while you have it.

After awhile I sit down on the ground and take a breather with Auron looming overhead. He's always been like that. I get a mischevious smile on my face but before I can put my plan into action an unwelcomed person comes over.

* * *

_Auron_

The beginning of the night started off solemn but soon Rikku warmed up to the others and she was being sociable. When Cid was about to walk by I would purposely direct her attention away from his direction so she didn't become upset again. I didn't want to see her cry again, it had pained me before. Before long she had left my side and was on the dance floor with Yuna acting like a goofball as they danced together, stumbling over each other's feet because they had no idea what they were doing. They giggled and yelled at one another but in the end everyone was in laughter. I had gotten rid of my coat earlier, the heat from the Besaid night had made me uncomfortable. Many others had done the same and I could see that some girls had changed from the tight and uncomfortable clothing they wore but Rikku stayed in the dress that she was in. It never seemed to bother her but it wasn't long or long sleeved. When she had gotten tired she finally collapsed at my feet and watched the others dance with her legs tucked under her. I stayed standing, prefering that posistion. Her vision lined with the Al Bhed man, Gippal, and I felt that something bad was going to happen. Rikku gets to her feet and brushes the dirt from her dress and I could feel her get defensive. It radiated off of her.

* * *

_Rikku_

Gippal bows in a polite manner. It was unusual for him to be polite and I step back, pressing my back up against Auron. He doesn't move, reassuring me that he was there. Gippal gives a small glare towards Auron and I take a deep breath. He then turns to look at me and I could see a fake look in his eye. Yes, his eye. I hate that stupid eyepatch.

"Rikku, can I have a word with you?"

"Umm... yeah."

I stand still and seeing that he looks towards Auron.

"Alone?"

I turn to look at Auron and I give him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine."

I spoke in a whisper so Gippal couldn't hear.

"I don't trust him. He speaks of you with little respect."

So I guess they had talked earlier. I smile and lean up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll come back."

I look over at Gippal and he doesn't look to happy. I smile, trying to hold back whatever fear I have.

"Umm... okay. Let's go then."

I really didn't want to talk to him because it made me uncomfortable. After what had been said at the beach I really wanted to avoid him. We go to where the ruins of one house was, it was never rebuilt because whoever owned the property never came back. I rock on my heels as he paces. I was waiting for whatever he wanted to say. He paces, hitting his pants and then finally he throws his hands into the air.

"What are you doing, Rikku? An old man? I mean he has to be at least 20 years older than you! Anyway, what could he give you? He's just come back, he doesn't have any gil, he has no way he can support you or give you the life you need."

I stand in silence and I raise my head up high. I glare at him and walk towards him. I poke him roughly in the chest and he stops moving.

"I'm doing what my heart tells me to do. He's not an old man either, he's only 35 and that may be 16 years my senior but I don't care because he has something that you don't. He actually shows me that he cares and he listens to me. I've never had anyone really listen to me. I gave you your chance but you blew it."

He looks at me and there is a suprised expression on his face.

"I don't care if Pops chose you to run things when he's gone. I really don't. If he would go low enough to kick me out of my own family because I wouldn't marry you then so be it. Not being accepted is worth not marrying you because I don't think I could deal with your incompitence."

I take a deep breath and stare at him. There is silence and I walk away. I could feel only anger as I walked past the festivities and into the woods. It was away from everyone but I could hear the music still. I stop dead in the trees and lean against one. I had to calm down. I had to be happy in front of Yuna. Today was her day.

"Hello pretty."

I jump up hearing the hissing noise. It sounded much like a fiend but I wasn't defenseless. On a chain around my neck was the dressphere pendent. I get into a defensive posistion with my hand over the garment grid ready for anything. From the trees jumps down a creature that I never even saw in my nightmares. He looked much like a Guado with long arms and fingers. His hair was short and spiked up and was an forest green. There were the green colored veins that ran through his face as well. He wore a white t-shirt with a green, snakeskin vest and a pair of ripped up black pants. That wasn't what was unusual though. He had slits for eyes and his tounge was split like a snake. He had sharp teeth that he kept running over with the seperate parts of the tounge. He looked so much like a snake it was scary.

"Don't be frightened. Sssossetssu will not hurt you. Not yet."

There was a sadistic laugh to him and I still stand ready. I had my finger over my theif form dressphere just in case he made any threatening move.

"What do you want?"

He walks towards me and I back up.

"To desstroy you. Sssossetssu will kill you for my Massster. Ssshe will be very pleasssed."

I press into the dressphere and there is a bright light as I go through my transformation. I hold out my daggers and crouch down defensively.

"There is no way in hell you'll kill me."

"If Sssossetssu don't kill you the Sssummoner will. Yess. Massster has a good Sssummoner with two ssstupid Guardiansss. Massster will be very pleasssed."

I hold my defensive posistion and glare.

"Who is this Master?"

I was curious.

"Massster is the desscendent of Lady Yunalesssca. Ssshe will bring Yu Yevon back to glory and Sssin will risse again."

He gives a sadistic grin and I shudder. He was a very creepy character.

* * *

_Auron_

I grew uneasy when Gippal came back and Rikku did not. I was talking with Kimarhi and he easily caught the uneasiness. He then stiffens up and I watch as his fur stands on end. The other Ronso were also uneasy.

"There is a bad creature here. Kimarhi thinks that Auron should go find Rikku. Kimarhi watch over everyone."

I nod and make my way towards the tree line. I could hear soft voices and I tense up.

"Look, no one's bringing Sin back. Not after how hard Yunie worked to get rid of him for Spira."

"Masster will bring back Sssin to bring peasse. Sshe will rid of all Al Bhed that do not follow her and kill High Sssumoner Yuna. Ssshe will kill her Guardiansss. Sssossetssu will kill you!"

That was the incentive for me to make myself known. I step from the treeline and glare at the creature before me. It was hideous, having a mix of a snake and a Guado.

"I don't think you will land a hand on her."

The creature's gaze is set towards me quickly and it crouches down, its eyes glow slightly from the way the moonlight hit the lenses.

"You can't sstop what hasss already begun! Sssin will risse again. Masster will be pleassed."

He gives an unusual smile before disappearing into the trees. Rikku looks over at me and drops her daggers to the ground. I had only realized she was in theif mode. She runs towards me and jumps into me, throwing her arms around my neck. Her body shakes and I put my arms around her and keep up my defenses. That Sosetsu character could be anywhere.

"I was so scared. I've never dealt with a guy like that alone."

* * *

???

Sosetsu watched from his perch and grins, his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

_The Man in Red caresss for the Al Bhed ssscum. Yesss, Masster will be very pleassed with thisss information. I believe sshe will ssend the angel to preach. That will get more followersss._

The man watches a few moments then uses Auron's blind spot to his advantage as he sneaks away to report to his Master.

* * *

_Rikku_

I've never felt so relieved in my life. Auron was able to scare the big badie away and I was so greatful. I jumped in his arms. He was still tense but I knew why. He was in his protecting mode. He had his arms around me and that alone made me feel safer.

"I was so scared. I've never dealt with a guy like that alone."

He tightens his grip around my waist and I can tell he is still looking around.

"Don't worry. You'll never have to."

I squeeze onto him a little tighter and smile. I pull away and change back to my dress in a soft glow and give him a shy smile.

"Nifty huh?"

He gives a small smile. I could tell he was still looking around.

"I think we should head back I don't think he will attack while we are in a big group."

"Then we'll go back and you have to dance with me."

He looks back at me with a strange look on his face. I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck and stare him straight in the eye. He looks away and I frown.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

_Auron_

What was I doing? I'm much too old for her.

"Don't you think I'm too old for you?"

She tilts her head to the side.

"Let's see your 35 and I'm 19. I think that makes you 16 years older than me. Do you think that's too old?"

There was a little hurt in her eyes. I let out a sigh.

"I can't do what I use to when I was younger. My body's broken down and I have gray hair."

She gives a small smile.

"I don't think you are too old."

That makes me smile and I put my arms around her waist. I rest my head in the crook of her neck and she smells of lavender.

"Thank you Rikku."

She pulls back and takes my hand in hers.

"Let's go back. Standing out here gives me chills."

I smile and together we walk back. My first instinct was to go to Kimarhi who seemed a lot calmer now.

"Kimarhi can no longer smell the creature. Did it leave?"

I nod.

"He seemed angry to see me. He talked of killing anyone who got rid of Sin and that means you my old friend. I suggest you keep yourself protected and the Ronso as well. He may target them to get to you."

Kimarhi nods and puffs out his chest.

"Kimarhi is a good elder. Kimarhi will take care of Ronso. Auron take care of Yuna?"

I look over to see Yuna with her head resting on Tidus's shoulder as she takes her own break from dancing.

"I will watch over Yuna."

"And I will too."

Rikku looks up at Kimarhi with a big grin.

"I am still her Guardian even if Sin is gone. I'll always protect her."

I smile and look towards her.

"I would ask for you to stay but I am sure you are needed at home. I will send whatever information I can to you."

Kimarhi nods and I feel Rikku tugging on my arm.

"Come on, it's a slow song. Dance with me!"

I look at the dance floor to see couples gathering and I smile.

"If you'll excuse me."

Kimarhi nods and I lead Rikku to the dance floor. I take one hand in mine and I put one hand on her hip. It had been such a long time since I had danced. A very, long time but I had a vague memory of it. We kept to a steady fluid motion and near the end of the song I twirled her out and brought her back in. She smiles up at me just as the song hits its last beat.

"Are you happy?"

She nods and then pulls me to the side of the dancefloor. It seemed everyone was clearing.

"You'll really like this."

There is a soft glow as lights pour onto the dance floor and Yuna steps out in a blue outfit I haven't seen before. She looked really pretty in it. She holds a mic in her hands and lifts it to her lips.

"Umm... It took a long time to convince me to do this but in the end I was broken down by a few friends. There was a song I had sung at the Thunder Plains two years ago that stopped the rain. It was a song that was written by the Summoner Lenne during the Great War between Bevelle and her hometown Zanarkand. She wrote this song for someone she loved. His name was Shuyin. I would like to sing it for you all tonight."

She closes her eyes and soft music starts playing. Rikku holds onto my hand with excitement in her eyes.

"_I know that your hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shout to me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say good-bye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You fight your battles far from me_

_Far to easily_

_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back_

_I could that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_But what if I cried my eyes out_

_And begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To say what's in my heart!_

_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings!_

_'Cause a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your wearies_

_Dancing far away!_

_They'll hold you forever!_"

She stops for a moment and looks down. The music plays as she takes a deep breath and smiles. I notice that Yuna's eyes lock onto Tidus and her smile grows wider.

"_'Cause a thousand words (a thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken (Ohh...)_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you (Carry you home!)_

_Suspended on silver wings! (On silver wings!)_

_And a thousand words (Ohhh)_

_Call through the ages (Call through the ages!)_

_They'll create a view (Oh yeah)_

_Changing all of the loneliness to lonely days (Lonely days)_

_They'll hold you forever!_

_Oooohhhhhh_

_A thousand words..._"

Yuna finishes the song and takes a deep breath. Tidus walks onto the makeshift stage before the music can even stop and pull her into a hug.

* * *

???

"I find it a shame that Lady Celine wants us to destroy her. She has such a beautiful voice."

A woman stands at the forest line with little hostility. She carries a unique appearance much like Sosetsu had before. Instead her features are cat like. She has silver hair that comes down to mid back and holds silver streaks. On top of her head are a pair of tiger ears that swivel to and fro catching all sounds. Her eyes are cat-like and golden with a black swirl of the Al Bhed inside. She wore a gypsy's clothing in the colors of pale red and trailing behind her was a long tiger tail with a gold ring with inscriptions on it. She has her arms crossed and she smiles at her companion. The man stands in the shadows but he is clearly visable to part cat woman. He looks like any other human. He has long black hair that covers a pair of bright green eyes. He wears simply a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. To add to it there are also a pair steel-toe boots and a long black trenchcoat. What makes him different are the pair of gold dragon wings protruding from his back.

"It is a shame. Such a captivating voice."

He looks towards his companion and takes her chin between his fingers. He directs her gaze towards him and she looks up at him innocently.

"But not as beautiful as yours love."

She blushes slightly and smiles.

"I cannot become the songstress I dreamed of now. Not being a half-fiend."

He frowns.

"You can do anything you dream of. Lady Celine promised that when this is over we can start our lives."

She touches his cheek, changing his frown to a smile.

"We shall see. For now we have to follow her orders."

The woman looks towards the group of people and frowns.

"Jurai will arrive in a few days. We have to be ready for him. He is our Summoner."

"I do wonder how Lady Celine got those people to become the fayth."

She shakes her head.

"I do not either. All she has to do is drop she is the descendent of Lady Yunalesca and they will do anything for her. Maybe her plan to bring Yu Yevon back to glory will work."

"We shall see."

Muwahahaha! I love my cast of characters. They will become loved in time. Expecially these two. You'll see why later. Enjoy!


	12. Ch 12 Youth and Yu Yevon

So, yeah. Here's the next chapter! So far you've been introduced to three of our bad guys. They are Sosetsu our snake infusion, our tiger infusion, and dragon infusion. Also, the name Celine has been dropped as the descendent of Lady Yunalesca. It will be an interesting change in events. The bad guys are going to be awesome! You'll be introduced to two more infusion bad guys soon, one is this angel that Sosetsu talked about. She'll appear in this one I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FFX or FFX-2. I do own all made up characters.

* * *

_Rikku_

The night before was a wonderful night. No one left the village because it was so late when the celebration ended. I had a few people staying over at my house so I couldn't really sneak into Auron's room. I was planning on it just to snuggle up next to him because I really liked it when he held me the night of the storm. Instead, I woke up this morning in my own bed, with the covers kicked onto the floor. I slowly get up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I was still a little uneasy since I met up with that Sosetsu guy. He reminded me so much of a snake and a fiend at the same time. What scared me most was that he was talking about the return of Sin. No one wants Sin to return.

I sit on the edge of my bed in deep thought. Sin was summoned before by Yu Yevon but to summon Sin he needed many souls to make a really big fayth. The fayth that had made Sin was on Mount Gagazet. So he would have to wipe out a whole civilization. So, who was this Master's target? I take a deep breath as I think on this. I couldn't think of any group that may be hated, except for the Guado and there were very few of them. People were still reluctant to accept them due to Seymour's mistakes.

I get up and raise my arms above my head in a stretch. I then sigh and pick out my clothes for the day. I head to my shower, keeping quiet so I did not wake any of my guests.

* * *

_Auron_

I had woken early but I did not get up. I kept my eye closed and I was in deep thought of what was to come. The creature that we had met last night had made me uneasy. I had a feeling we would see more of him in the future. When I hear the water start running I sit up and shake my head. I would have to train harder now since there was a threat. My only thoughts were if my body could keep up with it.

"Sometimes I wish I were 10 years younger."

I look up and I felt like I was about to have a heart attack whenever I saw him. The youngest of the fayth was looking about my room. He looks up from his exploration right at me.

"I think you called?"

I glare at him and shake my head.

"I never called for you."

"You are making a wish. I thought it would be nice to drop by and make sure that it is what you really want. You did sound hesitant."

I stare at him and get to my feet. The young fayth steps back with a grin on his face.

"I know you've been contemplating it. I've seen the thoughts run through your head."

Now this made me a little angry.

"What are doing in my head?"

He kicks his feet on the ground with a childish smile.

"I was just poking around. I was curious to see what a Legendary Guardian thinks about. Anyway, I have a connection to you since it was I who brought you back. I have the same connection with Tidus but I am not alone in that connection. He was a lot harder to bring back since he was a dream. But I'm here to ask if that's what you really want. To be 10 years younger."

I stand there, deep in thought. Being younger would have its advantages. I would be able to do so much more and it was possible I wouldn't be blind in my right eye anymore. I would be able to protect Rikku and even Yuna without much trouble. I look at the boy and he smiles.

"You have a lot of good points you know. If I were you I would be younger."

He then looks towards my door which is shut tightly.

"And I think that it would make you closer to our Al Bhed Princess. She is hesitant because you are so much older but she is very willing to be with you. She's afraid to love you."

He then looks at me and smiles.

"Just say the word."

I contemplate for a moment then nod.

"Fine. My wish is on youth."

The fayth smiles and snaps his fingers. I close my eye and I can feel a slight change come over me. It was strange and it made my insides twist and turn. When I open my eyes Bahamut was gone and what really startled me was my vision was completely clear. I could see. I go to a nearby mirror and check my features. My hair was longer and there were no gray hairs and my eyes were both open. The right one was not sealed shut. I did not have the creases in my face from age. Though one thing remains. The long scar still runs down my face and over my eye. A reminder of what I had done in my past life. The mark that Yunalesca gave me over fourteen years ago. If this was my youth, I liked it appearance wise but let us see about physical strength. I go towards the corner of my room where the Masamune stands and I lift it with ease. There was no pain involved and it reminded me of how it felt whenever I first go the hang of the oversized weapon. It was perfect. This was the perfect body. I set the sword down carefully and get dressed. I put on my red coat and then get the Masamune again before leaving the house, creeping by the sleeping people. I make my way to a secluded area just out of the village, that way I was close just in case that creature was to attack again. My training was easier than ever, having the strength of a young person. My body was no longer broke down and hurting all the time but instead it was a strong sense of relief. Each swing came with ease and each movement was more flowing than before. It was wonderful!

* * *

_Rikku_

By the time I got out the shower I went to sneak into Auron's room but he wasn't there! That big meanie had snuck off again! It was just like him to disappear when I do want to see him. My only guess was that he had gone out training as usual. It was like a ritual for him. Always was and always will be. I change into my theif dressphere out of habit and then sneak past the sleeping people to the outside. I lock the door behind me and then start to scout. I was a good scout when we were on the pilgrimage and I hadn't lost my touch. I had stumbled on two people though that looked strange, just like Sosetsu. There was a woman who was sleeping next to a burned out campfire. She wore a bikini top that had see through sleeves that drooped down and poofy pants. Their color was pale red. What really made her strange was her hair color and white tiger ears and tiger tail that had a gold ring tightly on it. Her hair was white with black streaks through it. Sitting near her, poking a stick into the burnt out fire was a man who was in all black. Talk about gothic. He wore black jeans, black steel-toe boots, black shirt, and a black trenchcoat. He had long black hair that covered his eyes and the only bit of color on him were the pair of golden dragon wings that protruded from his back. From the looks of it he was bored and waiting for the girl to wake up. The girl's ears twitch and then I watch as her nose twitches. Her eyes open suddenly showing a cat gold with swirled pupils. That made me almost gasp as they reminded me of the Al Bhed eye. She gets up and takes long, deep breaths. She looks towards the dragon boy with softer eyes than she had woken up with.

"Ketsu dear? How late is?"

He looks at the girl and smiles. He really didn't seem like the kind of guy to smile.

"It's still early morning. Most of our targets are still sleeping."

I crouch down in my spot behind the bushes and continue to watch. The girl crawls up to the man with an almost seductive motive and whispers in his ear. He nods and he gets up. She smiles and I swear she is staring right at me. The man's wings stretch out and he jumps into the air. He then swoops down on me and gets a tight grip of me with his arms in posistion to break my neck.

"Make a sound and I will snap your neck within an instant. I'm not afraid to."

He whispers in my ear, almost hissing. The woman gets to her feet and walks towards me with a small smile.

"Hello, Rikku."

I was shocked she knew my name.

"Umm... hello?"

I give a nervous smile and I feel the man's grip tighten. Her tail twitches and she looks at me with curiousity.

"You look different than when we lived at Home. It has been a long time has it not?"

I look at her and then it hits me.

"Tsuki? Little Tsuki that always dreamed of being a Guardian and finding the end of Sin?"

She gives a small smile and nods.

"Yes, that's me. I'm suprised you recognized me. With this nice change."

When I met Tsuki all those years ago she had sandy brown hair and pretty green eyes. Now she was some weird creature.

"What happened to you? Why do you have ears?"

She looks over my shoulder at Ketsu and then back at me.

"I've been infused with a fiend, so that makes me a half-fiend."

I stare and I squirm a bit which causes Ketsu to tighten his grip making it hurt.

"You might want to be careful. He's infused with a dragon making him a lot stronger than your average human."

I stay still and stare at her.

"Are you with that Sosetsu guy? Please tell me you're not."

She shakes her head but then tilts her head to the side.

"I am in a way. He is a lower member of Yu Yevon. I am a Guardian to our Summoner. The Summoner to bring back Sin."

I stare at her in shock.

"But you wanted so much to get rid of Sin!"

"That was until Lady Celine told me that without Sin there will only be war. A war will repeat like it did during the Great War between Bevelle and Zanarkand. You know we don't want that. War is worse than Sin in my opinion and in the opinion of all those in Yu Yevon."

"Yu Yevon?"

"It's the organization that will bring back Sin and bring peace."

Now that sounded completely and utterly stupid.

"I know it sounds idiotic but Lady Celine promised that the Al Bhed would be safe. She told me that she would let us be accepted."

I shake my head.

"We are accepted now. So, why do we need acceptance?"

She is quiet and she looks to Ketsu.

"I warn you Rikku. Do not get involved. She looks to destroy you because you destroyed Sin. As your friend I ask that you please stay back."

Her ears perk up and her eyes widen.

"He's here!"

Ketsu lets go of me and I quickly scramble to another part of the aclove that they were in. The man reaches down and picks up a large sword, one that was bigger than even Auron's! It held a wide blade with a very sharp tip. That thing had to weigh as much as a shoopuf! He blocks an attack as a red blur comes from the trees. I recognized that coat. It had to be Auron. I pull out my blades and I get into my own fighting posistion to help him out. Tsuki sees this and unclips a whip from her side. She lashes the weapon forward and I jump back just in time to dodge. I run in for an attack, dodging the whip movements and then come in for my double attack. Two swipes and I jump back to round in, in another direction. I watch as the whip movements stop but she runs towards Ketsu and he is quick to pick her up in his arms. She gives a cheery wave and the man takes to the air causing a great swoop in wind take place causing my hair to fly in all directions, slapping my face. I squint my eyes to look over at Auron and he is staring up at the two as the disappear. I then let out a gasp at what I saw.

* * *

_Auron_

I had felt an uneasy presence as I was training and it only got worse over time. I finally decided to investigate and the first thing I saw were two creatures surrounding Rikku. One held her tightly in his arms and he looked as if he could break her at any second. My instinct was to sneak up on them but the girl had somehow sensed me and the boy was quick to block my attack. The sword was hard to get around which caused problems. Finally, he made some motion towards the girl and he actually took flight. I had thought that maybe those wings were just show but they actually worked.

I look over towards Rikku and she is staring at me in awe. At first I am unable to figure out what it is then I remember my previous wish.

"Rikku?"

She steps back at first, as if she is afraid.

"Auron?"

I nod and she puts her hands over her mouth in suprise.

"What?"

"I used my wish."

I look away, suddenly ashamed of what I had done. This was not the reaction I was going for.

* * *

_Rikku_

So, this is what it is like when you look into the face of the past. I remember seeing him vaguely in the images on the spheres we would find on our journey but I hadn't imagined that he was really this handsome. It was hard to recognize him without having one eye closed and the deep frown wrinkles but he really had outdone himself with this one. I smile underneath my hands and walk towards him. I lower my hands to my side and tilt my head slightly.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I was looking to improve myself. I felt useless with a broken down body."

He then looks up at me and sees my smile.

"I also thought it would make it easier on you if I was younger."

I shake my head and put my arms around his middle.

"I liked you the way you were. I never cared about how old you were."

I look up at him with the same smile.

"I cared about the person you showed me and that person is sweet and kind."

He puts his arms around me and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was hard to believe he would do something like that for me. I guess he really loved me.

"Rikku, what happened here?"

I frown and I sigh.

"I think that is something we have to tell everyone. Spira's in danger again."

* * *

_Auron_

I was relieved that she was not mad at me but instead she didn't show much. She accepted my decision but did reassure me that even if I hadn't changed then she would still like me.

We made our way back to the village and got everyone together, excluding Kimarhi due to he was getting ready to leave for Mount Gagazet on the Celsius. After explaining what had happened to my appearance and a approving gesture from Tidus, Rikku was finally able to explain what had happened. She sits on the couch at Yuna's home poking her fingers together in nervousness.

"Well, I left this morning to go find Auron 'cause he disappeared again and while I was looking I saw these two people. There was a girl and boy. The boy was awake and they both looked really weird. Just like the guy Sosetsu from last night."

"Last night?"

I had forgotten they didn't know.

"Before you sang last night Rikku had gone off on her own and met up with a guy who looked like a Guado infused with a snake. He kept saying that he had to kill Rikku and all of us. He said that his Master was going to bring back Sin. He said that the process had already begun."

Rikku nods and smiles.

"We were going to tell you but it was your guy's special night and we didn't want to ruin it."

Yuna sighs in disappointment and plops down next to Rikku. Lulu was sitting on the other side keeping Vidina occupied. Tidus sits in a chair and Wakka sits on the arm. I, as usual, stand at the door making sure that no one else was listening.

"Anyway, this guy had dragon wings and the girl was all tiger-like. Well, the girl woke up and I guess she told the guy that I was watching and he swooped down on me and put me in this head lock. He said if I were to make a sound he would break my neck. The girl... she umm... she started talking about how she was a half-fiend and that the guy holding me was also a half-fiend. Her name was Tsuki and his name was Ketsu. She started talking about how her Master, Celine was the descendent of Yunalesca and how they were going to bring back Sin to bring peace. She gave me this speal about how without Sin there will be war and the Great War of Bevelle and Zanarkand will repeat itself. She said that the organization she was in was called Yu Yevon and also that she was a Guardian to a Summoner but I didn't see a Summoner anywhere. It was just them two. Then she seemed to notice something and I guess it was Auron and she knew it was him without even looking at him. Then they just flew off."

"If the woman was infused with a tiger fiend then her sense of smell is most likely heightened." (Lulu)

"Yeah, I guess. She said that because Ketsu was infused with a dragon his strength was unbelievable. I felt like I was going to break into peices at any moment."

She shudders and I close my eyes.

"I don't see how their can be a Summoner. There is no longer any fayth." (Yuna)

"That is what I was wondering."

Rikku was leaving something out and that made me wonder. What was she hiding? Rikku suddenly gets to her feet and gives a weary smile.

"This has made me tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap. Umm... I'll see you later."

She quickly makes her way out of the hut and I watch her go. Tidus gets to his feet and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should go with her. If she keeps getting ambushed like that then she shouldn't be alone."

I nod and bow my head to my friends.

"I hope soon we can discuss how this will be resolved."

"I destroyed Sin once before. I'm not going to let false hope take over Spira again."

"I don't think any of us will."

I leave the house and go towards the place I had come to call home. There was something she was hiding. I get inside and take off my coat and slip off my shoes. I walk towards Rikku's room to see her sitting there with a picture album laying on the bed. I knock softly on the door and she looks up.

"May I come in?"

She hesitantly nods and scoots over, giving me room to sit with her. She flips through the pages and I see pictures of her when she was younger and at Home.

"She use to be my best friend back at Home. She always talked about becoming a Guardian and finding a way to defeat Sin for good. She didn't believe in Yevon but she pretended to in front of the Yevonites which confused a lot of people. She put on a Yevonite face but deep down she was planning some conspiracy."

She laughs and points a girl out. She has long brown hair and the signiture green swirled eyes.

"She was such a troublemaker but when I started doing excavation missions she wasn't able too. It was bad if she was seen with any more machina than that of Home. It would be bad for her cover."

She then frowns.

"Why would she want to bring Sin back?"

I look at the girl in the picture and I see the similarities.

"This is Tsuki isn't it?"

She nods.

"Please don't tell them. I don't want them to know."

I nod and she leans into me. I put an arm around her in comfort.

"She was my best friend. Maybe if I try hard enough I can show her that Sin is not the answer to preventing a war. That Sin is war."

"Maybe she will come to relize that one day."

She relaxs her shoulders and pushes the album onto the floor.

"Will you lay here with me? I don't want to be alone."

"As you wish."

She pulls me down to lay on her small bed and curls up next to me with her head on my chest. I stare at the ceiling and smile. I was happy that she trusted me this much.

* * *

The ferry had pulled in and first to disembark were two people. In the lead was a man with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore the robes of a Yevon priest which gave him a lot of odd glances. Though what was most distracting was the woman who followed him. She had long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had round brown eyes that showed a great sense of peace about her that rolled off in waves. She wore a flowing gown that reminded many of celestial robes. In her delicate hands she carried a book with an upside down cross on it. What really made people stare were the pair of large white wings on her back. She was known as the angel of Yevon. They reach the beach and calmly walk down the dock. The woman looks towards the tree line and smiles.

"Your Guardians are waiting my Lord."

He looks towards the treeline to see Ketsu and Tsuki waiting with passive looks. They looked like they had been through a hard time. He gives a slight chuckle.

"They look so down. I wonder if they have had any trouble?"

The angel tilts her head to the side and sighs.

"If so then we shall as well. I am suprised that Lady Celine sent me with you instead of Netsu."

The Summoner smiles and contines to walk along the beach towards the Guardians.

"It may be because this is the residence of High Summoner Yuna and quite a large amount of her Guardians."

The woman nods and holds the book in her hands tightly to her chest.

"Then the people of Besaid will be a tough group to convert."

"If we don't have luck with them we do have the Jilian people. They too are on Besaid."

"That would be easier."

The Summoner smiles. He was going to make sure many people came to the side of Yu Yevon. With the priestess on his side he knew that they would be convinced.


	13. Ch 13 Summoner Jurai

So, here's the next chapter. It is taking me awhile to write this one because I have no idea what to have next. You know, if you have ideas then please go ahead and submit them. I sometimes get a strong case of writer's block. Well, in any case, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FFX or FFX-2. I just own all made up characters.

* * *

The Yevon priest and his companions were given strange looks as they entered the village. The priest was followed by strange companions. An angel woman, a demon man, and a cat girl. Many whispers went about that the man was a fiend tamer and he was there to put on a show. Other whispers were that they were poorly disguised fiends that were going to attack the village. Many hid but Yuna stood at the door of her home with a glare in her bi colored eyes. She had her arms crossed and anger was rising in the High Summoner's chest. Tidus stood behind her and his eyes followed the group of people. He had never in his life seen such an odd bunch. What made him nervous was the dragon man carrying a large sword over his shoulder.

"I do not like this."

"Neither do I."

Yuna takes a deep breath and finally her anger takes a hold of her. She was not going to let them into the Temple. She had no idea what would happen inside and she did not feel right with such people defiling a place that helped end Sin. She walks towards the group of people and the Besaidians watch her in awe. Tidus quickly followed behind her, just in case anything happened. She gets to the Temple steps and stands in the way of the group. They stop and Jurai steps forward to make him in the lead.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Her voice was cold and sharp. The Yevon priest did not budge however and bowed with politeness.

"High Summoner Yuna. It is a pleasure to meet you."

This just made her a little angrier.

"As it would be you but I do not know your name."

The man gives a short laugh in amusement.

"My name is Summoner Jurai. I'm on my pilgrimage."

Yuna shakes her head and her arms cross in front of her chest.

"Sin is gone and so are the fayth. There is no reason for the pilgrimage any longer."

"I believe you've been misinformed High Summoner. The Calm has yet to end so how do we know that Sin is really gone? It has been four years not ten my dear."

"I sent Yu Yevon and the one who was Sin."

She did not dare to mention it was Jecht who was Sin.

"Yes, you sent Yu Yevon but a new Sin will be reborn just as it has so many years before. Have you ever thought that they may return?"

Yuna stopped for a moment. It was true she had her doubts in the beginning but after much reassurance she was finally sure.

"I do not believe so. There was no sacrifice."

"There may have not been but I believe that it is best that I go to see the fayth myself."

"Look, she said that the fayth are gone. There's no fayth to see."

Jurai shakes his head and steps back. The dragon man steps forward threateningly.

"No one is to impede the Summoner. It is the word of Yevon."

Yuna steps back and bumps into Tidus who quickly catches her before she falls.

"Who cares? We don't want you here!"

The dragon man glares at Tidus and a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder. He looks back to see the cat girl.

"I believe you should go into the Cloister with Jurai. I will remain at Priestess Manitsu's side."

The man nods and pushes past Yuna and Tidus with Jurai at his side. Together they enter the Temple on their way to the Cloister.

The Priestess looks calmly towards Yuna and Tidus and then gives a sweet smile. Together the two women turn and leave their presence towards the Inn. Yuna glares at them and Tidus stands protectively nearby. This was not going to be able to resolve by reason.

* * *

_Rikku_

I woke to a loud knock on the door and I try to snuggle deeper into Auron's chest. I didn't want to get up yet. I've never slept so peacefully before. Auron, however, decided to get up and answer it.

"Aww... don't get up. They aren't important."

I grab onto him and he doesn't fight against me.

"What if it is trouble?"

I groan and roll over with a pouty look.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I won't run away."

The loud knock comes again and I can hear Yuna yelling.

"COME AND OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

I've never heard her that angry before. Auron was able to quickly cross the room and disappeared into the hallway. I get up and walk towards the door. When I reach the hallway I can hear that Auron has already opened the door.

"The nerve of him! He knows that this is the Eternal Calm!"

I was sort of afraid to go in there but I knew I had to. I walk into the living room to see Yuna pacing and Tidus staring at her in confusion. I don't think he's ever seen her angry. Auron stands calmly to the side, as usual.

"What is it Yunie?"

She turns to look at me as if I'm some new target and I back up. She's scary when she's mad.

"What is it? It is that man! Summoner Jurai! He went on some rant on how we know if Sin is really gone because it has only been four years. Now he's in the Temple attempting the Cloister of Trails even though it doesn't work. We all know that, we were in their two years ago when the aeons were infused with machina."

She takes deep, quick breaths; if she didn't stop she was most likely going to hyperventilate. I put my hands on her shoulders and giver her a stern look. She looks at me with angry and desperate eyes. I haven't seen her this way in a long time.

"Yunie. We can take care of it. I mean, after all, we are Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings!"

She gives a smile, calming down a bit and shakes her head.

"No, this time we are the ones who defeated Sin. This time I am High Summoner Yuna."

I give a weak smile hearing that. I hated when she was Summoner Yuna.

* * *

_Auron_

While the two girls talked I was off in my own world with my own thoughts. How would these people bring back Sin? Sin came to be 1000 years ago after Bevelle destroyed Zanarkand in the war. Yevon was a Summoner who wanted to preserve Zanarkand and he made the remaining survivors of Zanarkand turn into a fayth. Thus, Dream Zanarkand was made from their memories. But in order for Dream Zanarkand not to be discovered it had to have a Guardian. That Guardian was Sin. Sin was a creation that was suppose to get rid of anyone that came close to discovering Dream Zanarkand. Lady Yunalesca was first to preach the word of Yevon and condoned machina. She knew her part in the whole story from the very beginning. She went on a pilgrimage throughout Spira and through that she preached. She visited every temple, including Baaj Temple before it became ruins, Yojimbo's Temple before his fayth was stolen and put into that damned cave, and Requriem Temple before the Calm Lands had changed. She then made her way to Zanarkand where she made her husband, Zaon, into the Final Aeon. However, Zaon was not truly fayth material and he could not be a true aeon. Therefore, Yunalesca remained an unsent to guide the remaining part of the pilgrimage. She knew in the long run that Sin would never disappear but she wanted to give the people of Spira hope. The reason Sin was created was to protect Dream Zanarkand. Why do these people want to bring Sin back? Do they have something to protect?

"Hey, that angel girl is getting up on some kind of stand."

I look up from my thoughts and I watch as Yuna and Rikku rush to the window with Tidus. I quickly pull on my boots and open the door instead. I wanted to hear what this woman had to say. Maybe she had all my answers. Rikku was quick to follow me and she grabs my hand with nervousness. She had spotted that Tsuki was with the angel and I knew she was feeling some pain. I give her hand a gentle squeeze as we approach the crowd that was gathering. It seems that others curiosity was getting the best of them. The angel stood on a makeshift stand with Tsuki standing at her side. The woman truly had the angelic look about her. She had long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and calm and complacent blue eyes. She wore a white gown that gave a celestial look so did the large white wings that protruded from her back. In her hands she held a book wide open. I was able to get a glimpse of the symbol on the front and it was an upside down cross.

"I am Priestess Manitsu and today I have come to tell you of a great upcoming. I am here to ask you. How do you know that Sin will not return? It has been four years since his last defeat and from High Summoner Yuna's lips she has told us that this is the Eternal Calm. But how can we be so sure? It has only been four years. Shouldn't we have let ourselves wait and find out to see if what Lady Yuna says is true? Maybe it is just that she had found another way to defeat Sin."

She pauses for a moment and a small smile graces her lips.

"I am a Priestess of Yu Yevon. I am here to tell you what we can do to atone for our sins. Before we were going about it the wrong way. We blamed others for what we have done and that has made our sentence much longer than it already is. What we had done wrong is we have always been in war. This war has been our downfall. I see now that we are at peace but who says that is to last long? What we can do to atone is to get rid of all bad machina. These types of machina are the weapons that we create. Things that is able to kill. We may have our land cruisers and our airships but we cannot have our weapons like guns and such. These are the weapons that cause war. We all know that we do not want a machina piece like Vegnagun ever again so isn't it best to get rid of it or not create it in the first place? That is just the start of our atonement. Second, would be to accept all races. We are all equal and of the same blood are we not? All of us are the same. That includes the Ronso, Hypello, Al Bhed, Guado, and human races. I would even include my blessed friends. She was once an Al Bhed girl but she was blessed by our organizations founder, the descendent of Lady Yunalesca herself! She is a person but she has her unique features to show that she is fully and wholly with Yevon in this fight."

I study Tsuki and I know she does not like the praise. Her ears are laid back and her eyes are cast to the ground. I can see her tail flicking nervously. I take a deep breath and step forward, Rikku stays in place but her hand is still in mine.

"How do we know you are not trying to bring the old Yevon back? The previous Yevon had Maestors that were unsent. How can that be explained? Also, how do you explain letting Seymour ravage and kill over half of the Ronso population? Even Bevelle carried the forbidden weapons."

The woman turns a few pages in her book and looks down at them. The same, soothing smile comes across her features and she looks up.

"Those with power, use it. The Maestors of Yevon were given power and they used it to their advantage. They were greedy people who wanted to take control of Yevon using Sin as their ultimate weapon. We know they were not able to control Sin but they were able to use the name of Sin in order to get what they wished for. Those who are greedy become corrupt and in death they do not find a good place. As for Lord Seymour it is a shame what had happened to him. He could have become a great person and many others saw that since he was the son of a Guado and a human. He was the bridge between two races just like Yuna was. But his heart had become corrupt and he sought a way to become Sin. We do not know how that could have become so but we know that he believed that death was the only freedom that Spira had. As for the Bevelle weapons it is as I said before, the Yevonites had power and they used it. They even violated their own teaching to do so."

She pauses for a moment, looking down at her book. She closes it and opens her arms wide.

"But Lady Celine is willing to forgive you all! She believes in forgiveness and believes that together we can bring about the New World. We will not be called by the defiled name of Yevon but instead we shall be called Yu Yevon because we are cursed with our sins."

She lets her arms drop down and she looks the crowd over.

"If you have any questions or you wish to ask forgiveness then you shall find me staying at the Temple. I hope to see all of you."

She steps down from the makeshift stand and looks towards Tsuki for a moment that then perks up her ears. Together they walk to the Temple with Tsuki in the lead. I knew that most of what they were saying was lies. I could just tell by the way Tsuki alone reacted. I narrow my eyes and tug on Rikku's hand to get her away from the crowd.

* * *

_Rikku_

I was staring at Tsuki as she walked off. There was something different in the way she walked. I feel Auron tug my hand and my attention is caught by him. I look at him with slightly painful eyes and then I give a weak smile. I could see concern and anger in his expression. I could guess concern for me and anger for what that girl was saying. It was horrible as I saw people heading towards the Temple. Together we walk back to the house where Yuna and Tidus were waiting. I guess they only stepped out the door to listen. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to do this. Why would Tsuki change her beliefs? She knew that it was wrong. I just knew she knew. I go to Yuna in silence and I do not even try and muster a fake smile. I just… didn't feel like smiling. I sit on my couch and stare into nothing as Yuna rants about how this is so wrong. That Yevon was a terrible thing and it shouldn't be brought back. I sigh and then an idea hits me. I perk up and give a mischievous smile. Tidus was watching me and he gives a nervous laugh.

"Umm… guys? Rikku's getting _that_ look."

Yuna stops talking and I jump to my feet. I pump a fist into the air and start jumping down out of excitement from my idea.

"I know what to do! But first, we have to check out the Temple!"

Yuna crosses her arms.

"I'm not going to go see Manitsu."

I shake my head.

"No, I think we should go and see Summoner Jurai."

I think I saw the hint of a smile tug at the corners of Auron's mouth. Tidus drapes an arm over my shoulder and laughs.

"Yeah, we'll go and work through the Cloister of Trials and Yuna will pray to the non-existent fayth."

I nod in agreement. I grab Yuna's hand and tug on it.

"Let's go quick. This could be our way of getting rid of all this."

Yuna gives a smile and we walk outside. Wakka is out there as well with a exasperated look. He watches as we head towards the Temple and then he jogs to catch up.

"What are you all up to?"

I turn to him and clasp my hands together.

"Yunie is going to pray to the fayth."

I was speaking in a sarcastic tone but Wakka defiantly didn't catch it.

"You really believe all that nonsense?"

I shake my head.

"No stupid."

Tidus slaps his back cheerfully.

"Let's just make it seem like it. Are you coming too?"

Wakka shrugs his shoulders.

"Might as well. It might be interesting."

Together we make our way up the Temple steps and towards the door of the Cloister of Trials. When we entered we did not expect what we saw.


	14. Ch 14 Valefor's Trial

A/N: I was really dead for this chapter. I only knew the first start. I'm sorry it has taken so long. I know that it seems that my characters aren't really a big part yet but they will be. Some are major while others are minor. You will see Sosetsu again. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is FFX or FFX-2. I do own all made up characters, Tsuki, Ketsu, Manitsu, Sosetsu, Netsu, Jurai, and Celine.

* * *

_Auron_

I hate these stupid, annoying...

* * *

_Rikku_

The room glows and you can see that the Cloister has reset itself. It was actually working! This made my heart jump a little and I give a worried look to Yuna. After I had joined the party I was usually the one who did these but I just love puzzles. Besaid was not a Cloister I had done though. Yuna stands, staring in awe at what is before her. There was a look of fear on her face and I think she froze up. I watch as the tears mist up in the corners of her eyes and I knew she was holding back tears. Wakka stands in shock from seeing the Cloister this way. I'm sure that he was just as suprised as I was. Tidus seemed a little relaxed but he hadn't been in the Cloister since he got back. He didn't know that they were not suppose to reset itself since the sending of the fayth. Auron had an expression I hadn't expected. He looked angry. This puzzled me quite a bit. Tidus steps forward and begins the puzzle and we follow as he does so. He seemed like he was at home with this so I just stood and watched. He got the destruction sphere and we went to get the prize but it was just a Silver Hourglass and nothing special. We made our way to the Chamber of the Fayth and saw what was still in battle ruins from the fight with Valefor. There were deep impressions in the walls and such. It wasn't completely damaged but it showed for the battle. Standing in the center of the Chamber of the Fayth was the dragon boy Ketsu. He looked bored as he stared at his reflection in silver blade. I raise an eyebrow not expecting this from him. He looks up at us and gets into a defensive position.

"No one shall disturb the Summoner."

His voice was a low growl as he spoke which made me get defensive as well. I pull the twin daggers from their place and hunker (A/N: I've been wanting to use that word) down into my fighting stance. I can see Wakka get defensive but seeing that he wasn't prepared for a fight, he did not have his blitzball. Tidus draws the Brotherhood and Auron just stands there.

"We don't dare impede the Summoner on his pilgrimage. That is not the way of Yevon."

I could hear the click of Yuna's guns as they were drawn. Ketsu does not lower his stance but I guess I could understand why. What reason did he have to trust us?

"Only a Summoner and his Guardians may enter the Chamber of the Fayth. That is the Yu Yevon law."

Auron indicates to Yuna with his right hand and I relax a bit.

"And we have the High Summoner and we are her Guardians."

Tidus lowers his sword and I can feel Yuna's hand brush against my back as she lowers her weapons. Ketsu eyes the pair of machina guns and narrows his eyes.

"It is also against Yu Yevon law to use the forbidden machina. That includes any kind of destructive machina."

Yuna shakes her head.

"I do not believe that Sin will return and I am not going to willingly accept the laws of Yu Yevon. I stand as the Protector of Spira and nothing more. I am going to stop any threat on them, and that includes Yu Yevon if they turn out that way."

Ketsu lets his blade drop and the tip sticks into the ground. I let out a nervous squeak when it digs in. You couldn't say that wasn't scary. Ketsu then drags the weapon over to the side and it leaves a nice trail which I could feel the sweat forming on the back of my neck. This guy made me nervous.

"As a Protector of Spira and a High Summoner, I cannot deny you entrance. Though you have some time to wait before my Summoner comes from the trials."

Yuna nods and I guess she knew what he was talking about. I know that Yuna usually seemed faint after every visit to the Fayth and I heard that when she was here she was in there for two days. I hope we aren't waiting for two days.

* * *

_Auron_

The best way to get him to back down was to give in that we were for his cause. There wasn't any room for a full scale fight and one of our numbers did not carry a weapon. If the Cloister is working then there must be a fayth to keep it working. That is my logic and that is what I learned as a monk. My teachings of Yevon were not entirely useless. Yuna goes to a side of the room that seems heavily burdened with holes. I couldn't help but wonder what happened in here though I felt it was better not to ask. I stand by the door, taking my old post. Wakka just stands near Yuna as if trying to find his own place in this group. Tidus paces a bit but finally takes a seat at Yuna's feet. Yuna stands there with a worried look on her face. She was most likely going through a very troublesome time. Rikku's curousity had gotten the best of her and she had gone to examine Ketsu's wings who looked somewhat annoyed but harmless. I close my eyes, yes eyes, and let my thoughts consume me. I often daydreamed and it was my past time. Then I remembered that Bahamut could be listening to my thoughts any moment.

_Bahamut? I know you are listening. You never could resist something that interested you._

_**You do interest me, but I find it hard to keep listening. I've been trapped again Auron, in the Temple of Bevelle.**_

My eyes did not shoot open like they should have but instead I could only take a deep breath.

_I thought the fayth willingly gave their life to Yevon._

_**I had given my life so long ago. It seems someone is using that against me. I do not know much about her but from what I can gather from the inhabitants of the Farplane she is a desendent of Yunalesca. She's not very happy with this either. Yunalesca was very proud of what Yuna did, even if she did forcefully send her.**_

_I can understand that she would have been angry. But back to the desendent. I have her name and I think I know her cause._

_**We do too Auron. We just don't have a name.**_

_Her name is Celine._

_**Such a pretty name for a terrorist.**_

_So you do have a sense of humor._

_**I'm just a kid. But from what I can gather she is working on re-Summoning Sin. You know that she will have to have a large fayth to place into the Fayth of Gagazet. So many people will have to die. Also, there has to a Guardian who is willing to give themself to create Sin. You have to find a way to get rid of this terror, Auron.**_

_Why me?_

_**Because, you are a hero and that's what heros do.**_

_I thought this was suppose to be my lucky break._

_**I'm sorry Auron. I can only do so much from within a statue.**_

It was as quick as that and he was gone. I could feel him being pulled away. I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. My timing in opening my eyes was perfect. Jurai had come from praying to the Fayth.

* * *

_Rikku_

I was curious to know about this guy. He carried a huge sword and he had leathery wings. I wasn't able to examine them before and this just peaked my inquisitive nature.

"How can you hold that big sword?"

"The strength of a dragon."

"Why a dragon?"

"Because that is what I chose when Lady Celine chose me to be her Blessed Follower."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I believe what she preaches."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

I kept bombarding him with questions until he finally got really annoyed and stopped answering them. I was going to go talk to Auron but he seemed deep in thought. Yuna looked lost and Tidus was rocking a bit as he too was thinking. Wakka seemed to be the only person who was entirely there. So, I just went to him since he seemed like he needed someone to talk to.

"How're you doing?"

He rubs the back of his head and shakes his head as he stares at the ground.

"Just confused, ya?"

"About as mixed up as you were when you found out Yevon was lying to you?"

"About that, yeah."

I give a reassuring smile and I pound my fist against my chest once. Which kinda hurt but I wasn't too worried.

"We can do it. We are Guardians you know? We defeated Sin once and I'm sure we can do it again. We are a lot stronger now."

I watch as his expression turns to nervousness.

"Now I really wish I had kept up with trainin'"

I push in his slightly chubby stomach and giggle.

"Yeah, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard."

He then gets a worried look.

"I don't know if Lu and I can leave Vidina here with someone. It's around this time that he needs his parents most, ya?"

I sit on the ground and look up at him.

"Isn't he the age that Lulu lost her parents?"

"A few years younger but close enough. I don't know if we can accompany Yuna if she goes on another pilgrimage. I know that you guys could do it yourselves but I kinda don't want to be left out of this adventure, ya?"

I nod in agreement. If I was him I wouldn't want to miss out either.

"But I think at this time, family is more important. If I was in your position I wouldn't leave my kid behind and go off on an adventure. There is so much you can miss and you can only go through that once with Vidina. Yeah, so it's going to save the world. You've done that once before."

"This would be the third time for you."

I get up and push his shoulder softly.

"Yeah, but I'm still young and have a lot of energy. I could save the world a thousand times over!"

He just shakes his head and I can hear the movement from the Chamber of the Fayth. I turn to watch as Summoner Jurai comes from the Fayth and he seems a bit weak. He walks down the stairs and puts a hand on Ketsu's shoulder.

"You will have to help me out, Brother. Valefor took a lot of energy out of me."

Wait, wait, wait. Brother? I stand gaping as they walk past together and towards the exit. I try and put two and two together but it doesn't work. What made me wonder was why wasn't the Summoner fiend infused? I tuck this question into the back of my mind to ask later. Yuna walks to the stairs and looks back at us.

"Should I really go?"

I look over at Auron and he just nods. It was just like him to not say a thing.

* * *

_Auron_

If we continue to follow and if the Fayth are now trapped within their statues, then we need a true Summoner to come forth. I know Yuna would easily take that position. I felt like I was playing the same strategy game as before but this time, I am alive. Rikku seems to be watching me as I give Yuna the go ahead. Tidus walks up to Yuna and gives her a big hug.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. You are High Summoner Yuna remember? The girl who saved the world twice."

I watch as she gives a weak smile and gives him a kiss on the cheek. I look away, giving them a little privacy.

"I'll be back soon."

I look back and see Yuna walk up the stairs and into the Chamber. I couldn't help but feel guilt. Was I really playing some sort of game?

* * *

Yuna takes her first steps into the Chamber of the Fayth. It was just as she had remembered it during her pilgrimage. The statue was implanted in the center and there was a soft glow coming from it. The room was in perfect condition, compared to what it was like outside. What puzzled her was why was the statue there? She could remember that there was a huge hole there when Vegnagun was on the loose. She steps forward and presses her fingertips along the edge and the glow grows stronger. She then had a feeling she knew what to do. She gets to her feet and she performs the Yevon prayer. The movement was not flowing like it use to be but instead it was slightly awkward since it had been so long since she had done it. Her bi-colored eyes stare as the Fayth forms before her. It was the form of the woman that was Valefor. She looked like any Besaidian woman yet there was a look of pain on her face. Yuna steps back with a short gasp and the Fayth reaches out.

**Save us.**

Yuna puts a hand over her mouth to muffle any sort of noise she might have made.

"What... what happened?"

**She has forced us back. Instead of dreaming in a tiring slumber we wait in pain. Please save us.**

Yuna steps forward and her eyes become determined.

"Just tell me what to do."

The woman gives a strained smile.

**When she brought us back the statues were retrieved from the Farplane. However, she did not bind us correctly and we remain in a sort of pain. You must pass the trial and you have me as your own. I need to know I can help you.**

"What about Summoner Jurai?"

She gives a solemn look.

**I had no choice. My spirit was forced to help him.**

Yuna's hands ball into fists as she keeps herself from screaming in anger.

"I will do all that I can."

**Find the Fayth of Alexander. He can aid you in this battle more than I. But to gain him and myself you must gain him by battle. He and the other forbidden Fayth can only be released if you can beat them. For now our souls are bound to the Forbidden. That is what keeps us here.**

"Where can I find the Fayth of Alexander?"

**On the other side of Besaid. In the town of Jilian.**

Yuna nods and performs the prayer and the fayth of Valefor disappears. She lowers her eyes and takes slow, deep breaths. This did not tire her as much as it did before. She was glad. But now it was time to do what she thought was over. She turns to the door and it opens to her as she steps forward. When she reaches the room she looks out at all of her friends.

"We go to Jilian to release the Fayth of Alexander and Valefor."


	15. Ch 15 To Jilian

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. I've had a terrible case of the writer's block. I'm so so so sorry! I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not anything FFX of FFX-2. I do own all made up characters; Tsuki, Ketsu, Jurai, Manitsu, Netsu, Sosetsu, and Celine.

* * *

_Auron_

Her words stunned me for a moment. The Forbidden aeon of Alexander? That alone confuses me but after she explained the reasoning I understood. This just made me angrier. If the aeons were in pain how much time did we have? We would have to hurry and take our time at the same time. Also, this time we had extra locations to get to. I was just getting more and more frustrated as I thought about the situation. How could Bahamut sound so calm and serene? This was yet another thing confusing me. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. This was going to be even more stressful than I thought. I hear the clicking of boots against the stone ground and open my eyes to see Yuna. She looks at me with fear and worry. They were the same eyes I saw during her pilgrimage. Those same pained eyes that tried to show happiness.

"What are we going to do? I... I don't know if I can do this."

She was frightened and I think I knew of what. She was afraid of making a pilgrimage to her death like it was before. She was just beginning to live her life and then this came to her. I lower my hand from my face and place my hands on her shoulders. My eyes lock with hers and I can feel her cringe beneath me.

"We go on the pilgrimage but without the sacrifice in the end. You do not have to die. You choose if you want to do this and if you want to get rid of the threat of Sin. We've done it before and we can do it again. Right?"

Yuna just stares into my eyes and Rikku pops up behind her. She puts her arms around her middle and buries her face in between her shoulder blades.

"We'll protect you Yunie. We won't let you die and you can enjoy your marriage with Tidus when we get home."

I give a small smile hearing Rikku encourage her. Tidus walks up to us and kisses her on the cheek. He pulls her away from everyone else and Rikku and I both let go of her. She falls into Tidus's arms and she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'll do it if I have all of you with me."

She looks up at Wakka who is standing off to the side. There is a down look about him.

"I'm sorry Yuna. I can't tag along with you on this one."

Yuna smiles and nods.

"I understand. You can't leave Vidina here and I know Lulu wouldn't either."

He scratches the back of his head and then gives a sigh of relief. I make my way towards the door and I know the others follow. That was always something that seemed to happen. They looked up to me because I knew things that they didn't and because I was a little wiser and technically much older than them. I feel a tug on my hand and look back to see Rikku had grabbed my hand. She had her head down and she was staring at the floor. This reminded me of her adolescence that was not so long ago. I grip her hand in mine and she looks up with a smile. This made me feel warm inside which was a strange feeling for me.

* * *

_Rikku_

It was funny how this all turned out to be some sort of rush. Yuna was going to be a Summoner again but there was no fear of dying. I wouldn't let it anyway and neither would Tidus. This was the start of a new journey in more ways than one. I look up when Auron grips my hand and I can't help but smile. There was a really warm spot for him in my heart. I don't know if I can call it love just yet but we will never know until it's time right? We exited the Cloister and we were met by the priests and priestesses of the Temple. They were those from Youth Yevon and it made me uneasy for some reason. Yuna steps from behind and gets into her 'I'm-giving-a-speech" mode. She clasps her hands together and I can see a rain cloud over her head. I frown with worry.

"I ask that you be my witness. I've entered the Chamber of the Fayth and I fear that the Fayth have returned. This could mean the return of Sin and it could not. I fear that someone is trying to resurrect Sin and I will do all that I can in my power to prevent it. I promise this with my life."

There was pain in her voice when she made the final promise. Her eyes lowered to the ground and I let go of Auron's hand. I walk up to Yuna and smile.

"You guys just leave everything to us. We defeated Sin before and we can do it again. And we defeated Vegnagun not even two years ago! We can do this."

I was swelling with pride out of our accomplishments. I beat a fist against my chest and give a big smile. The priests and priestesses clap their hands and I can see Tsuki peeking out from the room to the side. I look over at her and give her a smile too. Her tiger ears perked up then slicked back before she quickly hid back into the room. I had a feeling she was starting to find that what they were doing was wrong. Maybe this would help them stop. Together we make our way outside where others were waiting. Yuna didn't even stop to talk to them.

"I'm going to go see Lulu. I guess it's time to pack for our journey."

She looks up at me and smiles.

"I don't think that we'll use the Celsius. We'll do this the old fashion way, that way it is a lot like the pilgrimage before."

She then looks at Tidus.

"And when we travel you won't be making empty promises. They can be real this time."

There was hope in her voice this time and I can't help but smile. I let go of Auron's hand and then hug my cousin. She holds me tight against her which only shows her desperation.

"We've got it covered. Don't worry about it. This will be a sitch."

I pull away from her and she looks over my shoulder.

"Umm... Sir Auron? Do you have a suggestion on when we should leave?"

I look back at him expecting an answer as well.

* * *

_Auron_

I hated when they used my title in my name but I guess that it was a habit of theirs, especially Yuna.

"I would suggest morning so we can go as quickly as possible. The faster we go the less the Fayth have to suffer."

Yuna looks at me thoughtfully and I see a true smile grace her features.

"You're right. The faster we go then the less suffering there is. We owe them that much."

She then grabs Tidus's hand with an innocent smile. It was nice to see the girl I had seen in her youth smile.

"Come on. We've got to go tell Lulu. I think Wakka already headed over there."

She drags Tidus over towards Lulu and Wakka's hut and I shake my head. Rikku punches me lightly in the arm and gives a childish grin.

"Come on. We've got to get stuff ready too."

She then runs a few steps towards her house and I walk after her. She stops, skipping slightly and waves her arms.

"Come on! Race ya!"

I couldn't refuse her childish game. I did have a part of me that wanted to enjoy this life even with the danger lingering in the distance. I run after her and when we get to the door I catch up to her and catch her around the waist. I pick her up off of her feet and twirl her around and she squeaks slightly from surprise. I put her down and she looks back at me with a weird look.

"Never thought you could be playful."

I just shrug my shoulders before walking into the house.

"I can be when I want to be."

That night we packed and talked about the journey to come. Rikku asked me if I've ever been to Jilian and I told her about stories I had when I was stationed there as a warrior monk. She seemed to hang onto every word I said. I couldn't say I wasn't pleased. I liked telling stories as well as shape them. She snuck into my room again that night and I was pleased to feel her curled up next to me. This would be the last time that we would be in a comfortable bed for awhile, after all, the road to Jilian took at least five days.

* * *

_Rikku_

I don't know how long I was in the shower but I knew it would be the last one until we reached Jilian. I didn't know what kind of place it was except for what Auron told me. He said it was a really small town that Sin rarely visited because it was so tiny. It was like some exotic place and it made me very curious to know about this place. He also told me that those Al Bhed who had turned to Yevon during the time of Sin lived there and that's why the aeon of Alexander was forbidden. The reason being that it was an Al Bhed run church and all Al Bhed were excommunicated, religious or not. This made me even more curious and excited to get there. I didn't know that a society like that existed. Pops never mentioned it. Neither did anyone else for that matter. Did anyone even know it existed in the Al Bhed community? I would have to ask Brother, Shinra, or Buddy. They would know.

I get out of the shower and dress into my thief's attire. I might as well be ready in case we were ambushed by fiends but then again, it would be really easy because they were weak on the Isle of Besaid as far as I knew. I go to the living room and see that Auron had prepared breakfast like any other morning which kind of made me somewhat embarrassed. My cooking skills sucked! Our packs were leaning against the door and they were light. There was a tent in case of rain and then there were only a few blankets. It had been decided that when we reached Macalania we would get heavier gear for the cold weather. There were also our provisions for the trip. We would scavenge for what we could and what we knew we couldn't it was in the packs. We ate breakfast but it was a little quiet which was a little unusual. He must have been thinking about how we were going to go about this journey. He was always a strategist. I helped him clean up and I made sure that all windows were locked and that all doors were locked too. I had to make sure the house was closed up so no one broke in while we were gone. That would be a messy thing wouldn't it? When it was time to go I slung my pack over my shoulder and secured it in place so I wouldn't lose it. I then took a deep breath in anticipation. I had called Brother the other night and told him about what was going on. He said that if we needed help just give him a call and he would be there in seconds. We may fight a lot but we still looked out for one another. I kept the communicator that we had and put it into one of my pouches. It was best if I kept a hold on it. I know that Yuna had lost hers so I might as well be the responsible one. Now, that's a change.

Auron didn't pack too much. He didn't need the blankets like I did because of that big coat he wore and for some reason he said he didn't need a tent. He must not remember that he's not dead anymore. He does have to sleep and he can get sick like anyone else. I shake my head in disbelief before opening the door. Auron follows behind me and I lock the door behind me. Lulu and Wakka were standing outside, Vidina playing with some sort of toy at Lulu's feet. I walk towards them and I could hear Auron behind me. He did seem somewhat uneasy.

* * *

_Auron_

I followed Rikku carefully. I've noticed that she was Yu Yevon's usual target and I wasn't taking any chances. It didn't help that I could sense that snake guy watching us. It was as if I could hear his hissing in my ears as if he was right behind me but every time I looked I saw nothing. Rikku didn't seem to notice anything but I didn't want to scare her so I kept my mouth shut. I would protect her with my life. She had become an important person in my life.

When we left the house she was quick to go towards Lulu and Wakka. I couldn't see Yuna or Tidus anywhere so I could only guess they were either getting things together now or other things I'd rather not mention. Lulu held one of her rare smiles on her face but I had noticed that the smile did frequent her face often. It must be because of Vidina and Wakka. She must finally be happy. Wakka looked tired and I had a feeling that he normally didn't get up at this hour. Rikku hugged Lulu tightly and even took Wakka into a big hug. She swept the quiet Vidina off the ground and squeezed him. She looked at him and the little boy looked at him curiously.

"Auntie Rikku leaving?"

He seemed to have some trouble speaking but Rikku understood him quite well.

"Yes, Auntie Rikku is leaving but only for a little while. I'll be back soon okay?"

I could see tears well up in the little boy's eyes but she was quick to quiet them. I don't know how she did it but she was able to. Lulu came up to me and let out a sigh.

"It is quite sad you couldn't enjoy things further. When this is over things can calm down can't they?"

I just nod, I had my cowl up so no one could really see if I was smiling or not. It was just a habit I had.

"I think after this pilgrimage then I will settle. I can't travel forever."

Wakka makes his way to me and shakes my hand. I knew he was pushing away the urge to hug me so instead of letting him act on it I pulled him into a hug.

"Be well my friend. Take care of your family."

When we separated there was a look of pure shock on his face. I give a slight chuckle and he starts to laugh too.

"I think I like this you. You are more friendly, ya?"

I just shake my head and turn to see Yuna and Tidus coming from their home. They looked exhausted which was most likely their fault. Yuna carried a small pack while Tidus carried one that was larger, including their tent. They stop and they too say their good-byes to the small Besaid family. It was quick but they seemed ready to go too.

We finally took our leave and Yuna was in the lead. I kept a close eye, feeling the presence of Sosetsu lingering. We took the normal route out of Besaid but at the intersection we had to search for the path to get to Jilian. We finally found it behind a thick patch of overgrowth and had to push our way through to the clear side. We stood at the end of the path and stared down at it. The path was beaten from use over hundreds of years ago. Where the path was there wasn't the ability to grow any sort of plant because the soil was not usable. Though you could tell the path wasn't used because of the growth that seemed to crowd the area. It was like a jungle in a way. Rikku still seemed to not notice that she was the one usually in danger. She went ahead of Yuna almost immediately and was inspecting everything she could. She found a few rusty treasure chests and her thief background made it hard for her to resist prying it right open. Yuna had to hold her back and convinced her to look for traps first, just in case. I crossed my arms as she tinkered around the rusted case.

"Be careful. The Jilian people don't like too many visitors so they would lay these chests along the road to prevent them from coming. They would be armed with afflictions such as blind, poison, silence, and even doom. You have to be very careful."

At the mention of the doom possibility she seemed to become very thorough with her search. Finally she disarmed the treasure chest, which had a poison affliction, to find a very useful sack of gil as well as a crystal pendant that could protect against darkness. She seemed very pleased with her find and was quick to show everyone. Yuna was the one who was to hold onto the gil and we went on with our journey. We came across only a few fiends before night fell but I could still feel Sosetsu lingering. We found a small alcove to the side of the road that we were able to lay out sleeping bags. I volunteered for first watch while Tidus got second. They all were asleep soundly when I began to look in the direction of where Sosetsu was watching. I could see his eyes glowing in the darkness but I think he didn't know that was happening. I lean back against the tree I was sitting in front of and kept my sword close. My eyes locked with Sosetsu's as he looked down at us. I heard a stirring in the other direction and I tore my eyes away from the creature's. Rikku was awake and had decided to come and sit with me. She snuggled up close to me and played with the buttons of my coat. It was a warm night and there was really no need for blankets.

"Is he still watching us?"

Her voice was a mere whisper as she spoke. I just nodded in response.

"His eyes glow in the darkness. He thinks we don't know but he is weary."

She looks towards the trees for a moment before laying her head on my chest. She seemed quite comfortable for someone who had been abducted by this very creature. Her next words seemed to answer my unspoken question.

"I know if he was to attack then you would protect me. You've done so twice now."

She sounded very sleepy. I put an arm around her waist but still kept the sword close. I was wide awake, ready to defend everyone here. This was a family I had here. Yuna was like a daughter and Tidus was like a son. Both I had seen in their youth. Rikku was someone I loved and would protect with my life. A guardian always needs someone to guard.

* * *

Sosetsu did watch from the shadows and was aware that the Red Man knew he was. That was his Master's orders. Watch and let them know you are there but don't be seen. Not until the appointed time. Sosetsu would never disobey his Master. He wanted to be in her eyes. He wanted her to choose him for the final reward. A devilish smile creeps onto the elongated mouth. His tongue flicks past his sharp teeth and lets out a small his. He refrained from speaking but that didn't mean the voices in his head did not speak.

_Ssossetssu has been a good sservant. Masster will be very proud! Sshe will reward faithful Ssossetssu with the final rewards. Not that Manitssu or that Tssuki or even that Ketssu. Sstupid, inssolent foolss! Ssossetssu will sshow them all that Ssossetssu iss ssomeone to be feared!_


End file.
